Nymphadora's Beau
by erbkaiser
Summary: In the summer prior to fifth year, Andromeda Tonks finds out her daughter Nymphadora has set her sights on Remus Lupin. She's not happy with this, and tricks Tonks into going for Harry Potter instead. What starts out as a way to "get back" at her parents, turns into an uncommon romance... Canon until the start of Book 5 'Order of the Phoenix', mild lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

A/N 0: this is identical in every aspect to the copy in my More Ramblings collection.

* * *

**Nymphadora's Beau**

Andromeda Tonks, "Droma" to close friends, walked through Knockturn Alley with her shopping bag in hand. Despite the alley's deserved seedy reputation, the shops there were simply the best place to get some of the more rare potions ingredients, and as a Slytherin alumnus (and bearing a very close resemblance to her deranged sister Bellatrix), nobody bothered her. Nearing the exit leading to Diagon Alley, she accidentally bumped into someone.  
"Pardon me – oh it's you Nymphadora!" Andromeda smiled as she recognised her daughter, clad in Auror gear, standing watch.

"Muuuuum, don't call me that!" the young Auror complained. "Not a word Perkins, unless you want your knees to face backwards," she bit off to her partner, who was sniggering.

"Good day madam Tonks," Perkins greeted Andromeda, and she gave him a nod in return before inspecting her daughter.

"You look well Nymphadora dear. It's been a while since your father and I last saw you, why don't you come over tonight? You can bring your beau, that Boyce fellow wasn't it?"  
Nymphadora had a... troublesome dating history. She liked to go for the 'bad boys', and after her tumultuous affair with Charley Weasley had broken off following his graduation, she had dated several other young men. The last one Andromeda knew about was Gerald Boyce, one of Nymphadora's fellow Aurors.

"We're no longer together," Nym said in clipped tones. "And mum, please call me Tonks?" The last was asked with puppy dog eyes – literal in her metamorphmagus daughter's case.

"Nonsense dear, Nymphadora is perfectly fine name. Very well then I must be off, I'll expect you for supper around six dear!" Shooting a smile at having annoyed her daughter – teasing was a long standing Black family tradition – Andromeda Tonks continued on in the main shopping alley.

–-

"It's a shame you're no longer with Gerald, he was a fine young man. I liked him a lot," Theodore 'Ted' Tonks commented to his only child. The Tonks were sitting in the kitchen, having just finished the light evening meal.

_'Exactly why I dumped him,'_ Nym thought to herself. She forced a light smile on her face, "It just wouldn't work out daddy. Gerald was so... boring."

"Boring? But Nymphadora dearie, didn't you say you were attracted to him at first because he rode one of those Muggle motoric bicycle things?" Andromeda added.

"Motorcycle mum," Nym rolled her eyes dramatically, "and yes he does ride one, but otherwise he was as boring as you folks." Realising what she just said, she flushed, "No offense intended mum, dad."

"That's all right dear, I'll be the first to admit I like the easy life," Ted laughed. "So, got your eyes on someone new then?"

"Maybe..." Nym smiled. "With the Order stuff and all I've been hanging with Remus a lot..."

"Remus Lupin?" Andromeda sounded surprised. "I remember him from Hogwarts, he was an adorable little Gryffie. I heard he grew up to be a fine young man, despite his... problem."

Nym stared at her mother with wide eyes. "His... problem?"

"Oh yes dear, we Prefects all knew Remus Lupin was a werewolf. Just in case, you know. I heard he was a teacher at Hogwarts two years ago? I must say, I'm glad you're finally setting your eyes on someone with a little stability."

"But... but... so you approve of Remus and I?" Nym squaked out. This was not as she expected! She was sure her mother would _hate_ the idea of her girl with an older man, and a werewolf to boot!

"Oh definitely," Andromeda answered her. "In fact, why don't you invite him over for dinner here soon? Ted and I would love to have a chat with him."

"Right you are Droma," Ted smiled at his wife.

Nym sat there fuming a bit, then soon after made excuses to leave. Just before she went to the back door to apparate away, her mother called her back for a final chat.

"Nymphadora, I am so happy you're thinking about settling down. For a moment I was afraid you'd do something stupid like trying to hook up with that Potter boy."

"Potter?" Nym's mouth dropped in surprise. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, him," Andromeda nodded. "With you watching him at those awful Muggles he's staying at, your father and I were afraid you'd set your eyes on him. I can't tell you how much of a relief it is that you've decided to go for a mature, respectable older man instead."

"I... I see mum. So you'd definitely not like me to be with Ha– someone younger than I?" Nym carefully asked.

"Well a younger man... boy even is scandalous of course, but on top of that, someone as troublesome as the Boy-Who-Lived? Nymphadora Drusilla Tonks, you stay far away from him!" Andromeda glared at her daughter. "Now off you go. I expect to see you and your new beau for dinner some time in the coming month. Give Remus my greetings when you see him, ta!"  
And with that, she more or less pushed her daughter out the back door.

Nym stood outside a bit, fuming. _'If mum thinks she can tell me who to date, she's got another thing coming! Let's see... I've got guard duty at the Dursley home tomorrow from four p.m. until nightfall... and Dung has the shift after me. I bet he'd be happy to let me take over, that'll give me until late the next morning to work on Harry. He has filled out nicely, and I'm sure he'll appreciate an older woman helping him "cope" with the stress...'_

Nym focused, and increased her bust size just a bit, so her shirt strained nicely. _'I think I'll "forget" my bra tomorrow... oh yes Harry, you're gonna be mine!'  
_And a loud _crack_ signalled Nym apparated away to her own appartment.

"Think she fell for it Droma?" Ted embraced his wife from behind. They were standing near the back window, and had been watching their daughter pace about.

"I hope so Teddy, really Remus Lupin of all people? I don't understand what my daughter is thinking half the time. That... man... is a cowardly slacker, and would probably try to run out on her if she let herself get knocked up by him!  
"No, Harry is a much better prospect, despite his young age from what I heard he is very mature. If anyone can ground our little wildcat, it will be him."

"Poor boy won't know what's coming," Ted smirked.

* * *

A/N: If Ron/Hermione is the worst canon pairing, Remus/Nymphadora isn't far behind. I find it really hard to respect a man who walks out on his pregnant wife... or never bothers to check up on the only child of his best friend, for that matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nymphadora's Beau Chapter 2**

One of the first things any Auror learned was never to go into a new situation unprepared, or as their most hard-core instructor put it: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!

Therefore Nymphadora Call-Me-That-Again-And-I-Hex-You Tonks made her way to the Black Town Home at Grimauld Place early the next day.  
"Wotcher all, it's your favourite –" suddenly the troll-leg umbrella stand, which Nym swore had been standing on the _left_ side of the door only two days before, was in her path, and she tripped over it.  
"Oh bollocks!" Nym crashed against the curtain hiding the painting of her evil grandaunt Walburga.

The painting took in Nym, and began screaming: "Filth! Blood traitors! Half-blood scum! Kreacher, take out the trash!"

"Dammit who set her off?" Sirius' voice sounded, as he ran into the hallway. "Hey Nymmie. Go on in, I'll silence the old hag."

"Worthless traitor! Disappointment to the House of Black!" the painting changed its ire to Sirius. Nym glared at her first cousin once removed for use of _the name_, and walked into the relatively quiet kitchen which doubled as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Wotcher Remus," Nym greeted the werewolf. She looked him over critically... Remus was wearing old and slightly torn clothes, but still very _respectable_ ones.  
_'No wonder mum has no objections to him, __he looks like my dad like that!__'_ Nym reasoned, mentally putting Remus in the 'friend zone'. How had she ever thought she could get into a relationship with someone who dressed like they were fifty – or from the fifties even?

"Oh hello Tonks," Remus looked up from his newspaper. "What brings you here? Don't you have Auror duties before your shift at Privet Drive?"

"I took an unpaid vacation," Nym replied, opening the fridge. "With Fudgy Wudgy pretending the big noseless one is not out there there's little to do for us Aurors anyway so Bonesie didn't mind."  
She pulled out a carton of milk, and raised it to drink from it.

"Oh no you don't!" Molly Weasley placed her arm on Nym's, preventing her from actually drinking. "You can take a glass like the rest of us _civilized_ folk, Nymphadora."

Nym glared at the Weasley matriarch. "It's Tonks! How many times do I have to tell you lot?"

"No need to get upset dear," Molly took the milk, and poured a glass for the young Auror. "Here you go. Drink up dear, you can use the vitamins."

Nym glowered at the obnoxious woman, but drank her milk as Molly started berating Remus for leaving an ink smudge from the paper on _her_ table. Meanwhile Sirius came back in.  
"Merlin, my mother is even more annoying as a painting than she was in life. So Nympha – Ack!"

Nym interrupted him by sending a wordless stinging hex his way.  
"Err... hey Tonksie," Sirius sheepishly amended. "Not that I mind seeing my only sane relatives, but what brings my little cousin here today?"

Nym enlarged her chest, until she had DDs. "Little? I'll show you little," she grinned. "Anyway I'm here to check on the schedule for Harry Watch, and check up on everyone here. Is Molly's brood upstairs?"

"Schedule is on the board," Sirius indicated a cork board next to the fridge. "And yeah, they're upstairs doing god knows what. Hermione is also here – Hermione Granger that is, Ron and Harry's best friend – she's reading in the library."

"Sirius, what were you thinking letting that girl in the library by herself? Don't you realise how dangerous the books in there can be?" Mount Molly exploded over the hapless prison escapee.  
Nym decreased her breast size to what it was before – still a nice and full C – and inspected the schedule.

_July 10th  
midnight to 8am Sturgis P.  
__8am to 4pm Kingsley S.  
__4pm to midnight N. Tonks_

_July 11th  
__midnight to 8am Mundungus F.  
__8am to 4pm Remus L.  
__4pm to midnight Arthur W._

"Hey Remus, do you mind if I take your shift tomorrow?" Nym called over the din of Molly berating Sirius for being irresponsible.

"Harry watch? No I don't mind, why though?" Remus didn't look up from his paper.

"I've got nothing better to do," Nym lied. "Might as well babysit the Chosen One."

"Sure, fine with me," Remus sounded relieved. "It's a full moon on the 12th so I can definitely use the rest. I'll take one of your shifts some other day."

"Thanks wolfie," Nym grinned, thinking to herself: _'Score! That gives me a full day to work on Harry!"_  
"If anyone needs me, I'm gonna chat with the kiddos a bit okay?"

"Fine with me," Remus nodded. Molly and Sirius didn't seem to hear her over their fight.

–-

Nym entered the Black Library, and immediately saw her target sitting there. Hermione Granger sat curled up on a large chaise longue, her legs wrapped below her and a pile of old musty books on the adjacent coffee table.  
"Wotcher Hermione," Nym greeted her, taking a seat in one of the sofas.

"Mmm mmm," Hermione answered, not stopping her reading.

"Whatcha' reading there?" Nym bent closer to see the title. "_'__Invoking Eros: Sex-based Rituals Through the Ages__'_?"

"Whaaaat?" Hermione squeaked, her face rushing to a full blush, as she dropped the book. "No! It's... it's just for study!"

"That's all good," Nym grinned. Wow was the girl easily flustered! "Hey now that I've got your attention, I wanted to ask you some things about Harry."

"Harry? Why?" Hermione was still blushing.

"Oh, just out of interest. I'm stuck on Harry watch in a few hours, so maybe you can tell me a bit about what kind of boy he really is?"

"Tonks, you know Professor Dumbledore said we're not to contact him. He needs time to cope with Cedric's death," Hermione chastised the older girl.

Nym frowned in distaste. And this was supposed to be his best friend? _'Let him cope with death all by himself, oh yes that's what every boy who got into a traumatic event needs, __brilliant decision Granger.'_

Plastering on a fake smile, she interrupted Hermione's mini-lecture: "No worries Hermione, I know what the Headmaster's orders are. But you can still tell me about Harry right? What kind of things is he in to?"

"Erm... Quidditch I guess," Hermione mused. "Oh and chess, but that's only with Ron. Really, other than flying he doesn't seem to do much outside of school."

"I see," Nym frowned again. This was his best friend? "And what girls is Harry in to?"

"Girls?" Hermione looked baffled for a moment. "Oh... er... I guess... Asian ones?"

"Asian?" Nym was genuinely confused. "How that?"

"Well, he had a little crush on Cho – Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend, she's Chinese – before the ball, and he eventually asked out Parvati Patil, and she's Indian. Can't think of anyone else really."

"Thanks Hermione, you've been a _big_ help," Nym put on a fake smile. "I'll let you get back to your smut."

Hermione blushed again, and hid behind the book. Nym left the library.

–-

"Wotcher Ron, Ginny," she greeted the younger Weasleys. Ron was beating Ginny in a chess match, which neither seemed to pay much attention to. Ginny was reading a copy of Witch's Weekly at the same time, and Ron was eating a sandwich.

"Hi Tonks," Ginny smiled at the Auror. Nym smiled back. She liked the young ginger, the girl had spirit.

"Hey I've got Harry Watch in a few, can you tell me a bit about him?"

"Mmmhwa mmmwhw mmmwhw?" Ron spoke with his mouth full. Both Ginny and Nym looked away in disgust.

"Chew before you speak you Neanderthal," Ginny bit at him. To Nym: "If you want to get to know Harry, first thing to remember is that he's nothing like the Boy-Who-Lived legend. And don't buy into the crap in the papers either. Harry's selflessly brave, determined, and loyal to the end, but at the same time can be a bit of a moody git," Ginny said with a smile. "It took me until the ball to get over my crush on him, but I now realise we really have little in common except for Quidditch."

"He's rich," Ron added. "And he hates Slytherins. And Potions. Oh, and Snape."

"Thank you Ron," Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm giving up, you've won this game," she turned over her king. As Ron beamed at his victory, Ginny stood up. "Tonks, can you come with me for a sec?"

Nym followed Ginny out of Ron's bedroom, and into the girl's room. Ginny closed the door, then pulled out a letter from her trunk. "Can you give this to Harry please? I know the Headmaster has ordered us not to write back to him, but you should see the letters he sent us! He's going crazy there, and thinks we've all forgotten him!" Pleadingly, she held it out to Tonks.

"I'll hand it to him, promise," Nym assured the younger girl. "Hey Gin... are you really over your crush on him?"

"Oh, definitely," Ginny nodded. "Harry's nice and all, but I don't think he's the one for me... don't let mum hear that though. She has it in her mind that I'm to marry Harry one day, and Ron marry Hermione, so we can be one big family..."

"Ron and Hermione? Wow... talk about your bad matches," Nym said, surprised.

"No kidding. Anyway I'm sure Harry can find a nice girl other than me."

"So what kind of girl is Harry in to then?"

Ginny sat on her bed, and thought. "I think... Harry just wants someone he can relate to. That's why he wanted to ask out Cho to the Ball last Christmas, since they're both Quidditch Seekers."  
Nym's face dropped a bit. Not seeing this, Ginny went on: "And I guess why he ended up asking Parvati. They're both Gryffs... although I doubt she'll give him another chance after the way he ignored her at the ball. I told you he can be a mopy git," she added without venom.

"So you think he could go for any girl then, if he got to know her?"

"Probably," Ginny shrugged. "As long as they remember to think of him as _Harry_, and not some fairy tale prince Boy-Who-Lived. That's a lesson I learned a little late I guess.  
"I think the most important thing is that you never should lie to him. Harry will forgive a lot of things, but he doesn't forget... Ron is too dense to see it, but Harry was really hurt when Ron abandoned him last year, and I doubt they'll ever be as close again as they were before."

"Thanks Gin, you've been a huge help," Nym hugged the younger girl. A little surprised, Ginny hugged back.

As Nym got up to leave, Ginny spoke up: "Make him happy for me okay?"  
Nym froze, and turned back, wondering how much of her plans the younger girl guessed, but Ginny had started reading her magazine again.

–-

At a quarter to four, Nym apparated to a back alley near Privet drive, and imitated a bird call. Two minutes later the big black bald head of her colleague and fellow Order Member Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared from under the hood of an Invisibility Cloak.

"Password," he asked her. Nym didn't need to see his body to know he'd have his wand trained on her.

"Rebirth," she gave the correct one for the day, and Kingsley relaxed.

"You're early. Not much going on, the Dursleys are on holiday with Vernon's sister apparently."

"Harry isn't here?!"

"Oh no, they left him behind alone," Kingsley said with a frown. "Not that the kid's been doing much, he hasn't come downstairs all day. I've seen that owl of his fly in and out the window though so he's probably up there."  
Kingsley took off the rest of the cloak, and handed it to Nym.  
"You set for the night? Doubt the kid will be trouble, but you never know."

"I'm good Shack, thanks," Nym said, concern in her voice. That didn't sound like a normal teen to her, brooding or not. "I'll head on over there now, you go home to the missus."

"Hah! The kneazle you mean," Kingsley let out a small laugh. "Take care Tonks, see you later." He apparated away, and Nym disguised herself with the cloak, then went to the Dursley home.

It was as quiet as Kingsley had said, nothing going on in the sleepy street except for the usual nosey neighbours. Nym cast a _'Homenum Revelio'_ on the house, which indicated a single presence in one of the upstairs rooms.  
_'Harry, what have you been doing?'_  
Nym sneaked in the back door with a silent unlocking charm, then crept up the stairs. She took off the cloak in front of the door to Harry's room. _'So many locks, and a cat flap? Weird. I thought Hedwig was the only pet in the home?'_

Slowly, she knocked on the door. "Harry? Can I come in?"

Quick as lightning, the door was pushed open, nearly hitting her. Nym took a quick step back to avoid getting the door in her face, but was bowled over from the impact of someone jumping on her. Next thing she knew, she had a boxer-clad Harry Potter sitting on top of her chest, his wand nearly pushed against her head.

"Wo... wotcher Harry," Nym stammered. "I... I'm from the Order."

"What Order? How did you get in here?" Harry looked dangerous, she thought. _'Very hot as well,'_ a part of her added.

"Or... Order of the Phoenix. I'm with Dumbledore!" she squeaked out, as Harry's wand tip seemed to be glowing.

"You're with Dumbledore? You're a witch?" Harry raised his wand a bit, and looked at her critically.

"Y– yeah... I'm a friend. You wouldn't hurt a little girl like me would you?" Nym morphed her face so she had cat-like features, causing Harry to startle.

"Oh... sorry," he sheepishly said. "I... I wasn't expecting company you see. At least, not this kind. How... how did you change your face like that?"

"I'll gladly tell you, as soon as you stop squishing my tits," Nym dead-panned, changing her face back to normal. "Unless you like that kind of thing, in which case I'd prefer it if we made it _into_ your bedroom first."

This time Harry yelped, and he got off her quickly, then sheepishly gave her a hand to get back up to her feet. "Sorry, I... I wasn't thinking," he tried to look anywhere but at her. Nym took advantage of his avoiding her by increasing her bust size a little more.

"No need to apologize Harry, it's good you're trying to protect yourself. Might be more intimidating if you put on some clothes first though," she sniggered.

Harry looked down, and paled as he realised he was only wearing oversized boxers. "Eep!" He darted back in his bedroom, and disappeared out of sight.  
"I'll be right outside! Err... wait please?" Not waiting for an answer, he closed the door on her.

"Okay Harry," Nym secretly cast a spell that replicated the effects of Moody's eye, and the wall became semi-transparent, giving her a clear view of the Boy-Who-Lived as he stood there, breathing hard.  
Nym dropped her gaze down a bit, and realised that not just his breath was hard... _'Impressive for his age,'_ she licked her lips as Harry got out of the boxers he was apparently using as sleeping clothes, and dressed in fresh underwear, and other clothes.  
_'Tonks, you hit the jackpot this time,'_ Nym mentally congratulated herself, admiring his toned Quidditch-muscled torso. The various scars on his back worried her though, those looked awfully much like belt straps.

A little later, the door opened, and she quickly cast the counter-spell. Using her metamorphmagic abilities to hide the blush from her face, she stretched just as Harry opened the door, making him come face-to-face with her chest.  
"Woah..." Harry mumbled, but Nym picked it up.

"Hey again Harry. So, since I was so _rudely_ interrupted before," she shot him a grin to make it clear she was not serious, "I'm Tonks, and I'm with the Order of the Phoenix. I'm here for you."

"Errr..." Harry shook his head to clear his senses. "Err... hi Tonks. You're here for me?" His voice cracked a bit at the last word.

"Maybe we can go into your room to talk?" Nym suggested. "Unless you like standing in the hallway, I can be flexible." _'Score! He was staring at my chest at that,' _she congratulated herself once more.

"Err... okay... it's a bit of a mess though," Harry stammered. Nym pushed past him, and took in the room for real this time.

"Oh, that won't do," she frowned. She waved her wand, and the desk was repaired, and the bed changed to something that looked closer to one of the beds in the Hogwarts dorms.

"You can't use magic here! I'll get a warning!" Harry yelled out as he saw her cast spells.

"Don't be silly Harry, that's not how the trace works," Nym corrected him... only to stare in amazement as a screech owl flew in the window and dropped a roll of parchment on the newly expanded bed.  
"Huh?" Nym picked up the letter, which read:

_Dear Mr Potter,  
__We have received intelligence that you performed a Reparo spell as well as performed advanced transfiguration at sixteen minutes past four this day in a Muggle-inhabited area.  
__This is a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery as per Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlock's Statute of Secrecy. As this is your second official warning, your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the fourteenth of July._

_Hoping you are well,  
__Yours sincerely,  
__Mafalda Hopkirk  
__Improper Use of Magic Office  
__Ministry of Magic_

Harry had been reading over her shoulder, and paled.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the great response on the first chapter in my short story collection! This will not be a too long story, the total will be about ten chapters I think.

I can't promise weekly updates as my primary focus will remain on "Misfire" (if my muse cooperates).

But since I was a bit evil and ended on a small cliffy here, you'll get the third chapter no later than this weekend. That much I can guarantee, it's mostly written :)

Additional disclaimer for the chapter: Harry's letter freely after 'The Order of the Phoenix'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nymphadora's Beau Chapter 3**

"That's really weird, the trace is really not supposed to work that way," Nym mused, reading through Harry's warning from the Ministry again. "It's only supposed to react to your wand. Why is it picking up my magic as if it's yours? And a second warning? Someone's been a bad boy," she turned to smile at Harry, but found him ashen pale and sitting on the bed.  
"Harry, what's wrong? Talk to me!"

"Second warning... I'll be expelled for sure!" Harry nearly panicked.

"Harry, listen to me! This is some kind of mistake, I'll fix it!" Nym hugged him, smothering his face in her ample chest. Fortunately this worked – Harry stopped struggling and hyper ventilating, and seemed to calm down.  
"Listen Harry, we're going to take care of this right now."

"But... but Professor Dumbledore said I was to stay here and not have contact with anyone, it was for my own safety?"

"Pish posh that, making sure you're not expelled is more important. I'm an Auror Harry so I know the law. You, mister, are going to sit right there, calm down, and tell me about this first warning while I send off an owl to my boss, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said in a small voice, and after a bit of thought told Nym about how Dobby had gotten him a warning before his second year at Hogwarts.  
Nym meanwhile was writing a letter on some parchment she had with her.

"Okay, got it. Harry, may I use your owl?"

"Sure... her name is Hedwig by the way."

Nym looked at the beautiful owl, who had flown to the footrest of the bed while Harry was talking.  
"Oh you are a pretty bird aren't you," she praised the owl. Hedwig preened under the attention.  
"Can you take this letter to the Ministry, to Madam Bones right now Hedwig? It's important," Nym asked her.

Hedwig looked over at Harry, who nodded. With a bark, she accepted the letter, and flew off.

"Now what?" Harry asked, still sounding a bit worried.

"I don't know about you, but I can use a shower. Here, I got a letter for you from Ginny," Nym took it from her pocket. "Why don't you read it while I get lathered up?"

Harry blushed again, accepting the letter.

"If Hedwig comes back, or any other owl, just call for me okay? I'll not be long," Tonks smiled at the boy, and got off the bed. _'I am not going to let some filing error ruin my plans for the day,'_ she promised herself. _'The shower trick never fails, and it'll help him get his mind on other things... Tonks, you're a genius!'_

–-

Walton Fitzroy had been a guard at the Ministry for Magic for close to ten years, and thought he was used to everything by now, but the sight of an owl flying down the elevator shaft unattended was new to him. He was even more surprised when the owl flew up to him, and landed on his desk.  
"What's this then? How did you get down here?" Walton reached for the letter attached to the owl's leg, but the owl nipped his hand with her beak.  
"Bloody bird," he mumbled, but he could make out the addressee. "For Madam Bones is it? You want to deliver it yourself?"

_'Prek'_, the owl answered him.

Walton scratched behind his ear. There was no protocol for this, not that he knew anyway... Ministry post was usually collected elsewhere, and was delivered by low ranking employees throughout the day. "Fine with me I suppose, err... you know the way?"

The owl looked at him as if he was a mouse. Walton cowered a bit in his chair. "Lift's back there, have a nice day?"  
The owl flew off, Walton staring after it.

Reginald Cattermole was a clerk in the Magical Maintenance Department, or in other words, a janitor. As such he was pretty used to weird sights in the Ministry, but having an owl fly into the open lift and settling on his shoulder was a new one.  
"Err... what floor?" He asked the bird, for loss of another question. The bird inspected the plaque with the floors, then barked twice.  
"DMLE it is," Reginald shrugged, pressing the button. The owl looked pleased, and barked a friendly sounding _prek_.

Amelia Bones was drumming her fingers on her desk slowly, waiting for the clock to go faster. Business was slow, too slow, all thanks to her useless boss. It was not as if there weren't crimes to solve or criminals to arrest, but she was absolutely forbidden from going after any suspected Death Eaters, and no matter how much she hated this, the Law was the Law, and the Minister wrote said Laws.

She looked up in surprise as a snow-white owl landed on her desk.  
"Hello, how did you get down here?" She reached for the owl's leg, and took off the letter, addressed to her.  
"Hmm, written by Auror Tonks I see. Err... did you want to wait?" she asked the owl, getting a nod in reply.  
"Dawlish!" Amelia called one of her subordinates, "go fetch some owl treats and some water." As the Auror rushed off to comply, Amelia read the letter, a frown appearing on her face and deepening as she read on.

"What the devil is going on with the I.U.M.? Err... wait here please," she instructed the owl, feeling a little silly as she did so, but the owl apparently understood her.  
_'Must be someone's familiar... Potter's I bet. No normal owl is that intelligent,' _Amelia thought as she rushed to the lifts to go up one floor.

Hedwig patiently waited, preening herself and enjoying the water and owl treats a nervous Auror placed in front of her. A while later Amelia Bones came back to her desk, still looking angry, and she began writing a letter.  
"Thanks for waiting," she spoke to Hedwig after completing it. "Please take this to Auror Tonks."  
Hedwig allowed the letter to be tied to her leg, and flew towards the lifts, leaving staring Aurors behind.

–-

Harry had a small smile on his face as he read Ginny's letter. In it, she apologized for not sending one by owl – apparently Professor Dumbledore had cast a spell on the place she was in that only allowed Hedwig through, and he intercepted all her letters first –, and she also told him a bit about how the summer had went so far. Harry was not happy to learn that Hermione was also at the same place – weird how Ginny never mentioned a name or address – since Hermione hadn't mentioned anything about it. He could understand Ron not saying anything, following the past year he had been reassessing just how good of a 'best mate' the ginger was anyway, but he hadn't expected Hermione to clam down like that.  
He also didn't like that Ginny mentioned the Daily Prophet had apparently started a libel campaign against him. Nothing in the papers he had read had even indicated something like that, leading him to the conclusion that not just his mail, but also his news papers were being censored by someone. A certain bearded individual was at the top of Harry's suspect list.

Ginny made up for the bad news though, telling him about the little trivia of the place, how Molly kept them busy cleaning, and that she was looking forward to seeing him soon.

Just as he neared the end of the letter, he hear Tonks' voice call: "Harry! I need your help!"  
In no time, the door to the Dursley's bathroom was pulled open, and Harry stood in the door frame, wand in hand... staring directly at a perfectly nude Nymphadora Tonks, with her eyes shut, standing in the shower cabin with the water turned off, and only the shower curtain to hide her body from view... except for a good half of her chest, which 'accidentally' was revealed.  
"Oh thank you Harry," Nym said, pretending not to realise what view she was giving him. "Please, I need a towel, I have soap in my eyes and don't want to open them yet. Can you get me one?"

Harry was lost for words, and turning red in the face as he could not look away. Nym got a small smirk on her face, watching through very slightly opened eye lids, as Harry obviously responded to her.

"I... I'll be right back," Harry's voice cracked, as he was finally raised from his stupor and rushed to the cabinet where Petunia stored the towels. Taking one, he tried to hand it to Nym while looking away.  
"H... here," he stammered, holding it out with stretched arms and near the Auror's reach.

"Thank you Harry, you're my hero," Nym said, taking it from his hands, and 'accidentally' brushing her hands over his. "I'll be right out. Close the door please?"

"Err... yes... of course," Harry stepped back, and closed the door... leaving it ajar, Nym realised much to her amusement, as she spotted his face peaking through the gap. A wide smile on her face, she decided to reward her audience, and opened the curtain, stepping out. Ever so slowly she towelled off, stretching far more than was necessary. Then she wrapped the towel around her, and made it clear she was going for the door.  
The footsteps made it clear Harry was rushing towards his room, trying not to get caught. Nym smirked mischievously, as she entered Harry's bedroom, clad only in a slightly too small towel wrapped around her, and sat down on the bed. Harry sat in his desk chair, gaping at her with open mouth.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't realise I had the shower curtain open a bit," Nym said in a sweet tone. "Hope you didn't accidentally see something?"

"Ack... no... that's fine," Harry was heavily flushed, his eyes fixed on Nym's décolleté, that was only partially covered by the towel.  
"Err... how... how was the shower?"

"Wet and hot, and oh so comfortable," Nym shot him a wink, causing Harry to fluster even more, and press his legs together hard to hide his reaction from her. Fortunately for him the torture stopped before it began, as Hedwig flew back in the window.

"Letter for me?" Nym asked, and getting a nod in reply, she took it.  
"Oh Harry, this is wonderful!" She got up, and pulled Harry into a hug. Forced to rise, Harry couldn't prevent her from pushing his body against hers.  
"Madam Bones has frozen your suspension, and is willing to take your testimony in person tomorrow!"  
Nym released Harry from the hug, and to his immense relief she sat down on the bed again instead of on his lap. He couldn't help but notice she had her legs spread slightly apart though, and he could just... see...

"Tomorrow!? She's coming here?" Harry tried to focus on anything other than the nearly naked woman in his room. _'Focus Potter... she is an Auror, not interested in you even a little...'_

"No silly, I'm taking you over there. I'm here to take care... of.. you, remember?" Nym shot him a smile. A genuine one, she realised exactly where Harry was looking when he thought she didn't notice. _'Hook, line, and sinker, score one more for the shower trick,'_ Nym beamed.

Harry felt like he was being tortured... but it was almost the exact opposite of the Cruciatus. "Oh... that's all right then," he answered, not really paying attention to Nym's words. It took all his willpower not to let out a moan of disappointment as she shifted her position a little, closing her legs.

"I'm wet," Nym suddenly declared. Harry's eyes went wide as saucers. "Whaa?"  
"The towel, silly," Nym said with a laugh. "Don't go anywhere. I'm going to see if my clothes are dry, then you can cook me dinner."  
Teasing him with by rising ever so slowly, Nym seductively walked to the door. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to know Harry's eyes were fixed on her form as she stepped out.

–-

Harry's heart was trying to escape his chest as he served up the simple chicken dinner he had prepared for the two of them.

"So Harry, I was meaning to ask... just what were you doing, lying on your bed in your underwear when I came in? Naughty dreams about girls?" Nym sat down to his left at the Dursley dinner table, and her arm brushed against his as she reached for her fork.

"Err... no... I was, erm, sleeping," Harry admitted. Nym had dressed, but he could easily see the outline of her breasts through the thin fabric of the summer shirt she was wearing.

"Sleeping late eh? Man I'm jealous, my mum never let me," Nym laughed. "Breast Harry?"

"Whaa?" Harry flustered again, then looked at where Tonks was pointing, her plate. "Errr... yes... chicken breast. And... I'vebeenhavingbaddreamsokay," he mumbled.

"Sorry Harry, didn't quite catch that," Nym scooted her chair closer, and their hips were now touching. Harry desperately tried to focus on his plate.  
"Haaa reee..." Nym waved a hand in front of his eyes, and Harry looked up sharply.

"I've been having bad dreams okay?! I was in the middle of a bloody nightmare when you knocked on my door, for a minute I thought you were _him_!"

"Him? Oh Harry..." Nym paled a bit, as she realised Harry meant Voldemort. Dropping her fork on her plate, she embraced him with both her arms.  
"I'm so sorry for not realising. But I'm here for you now. Nothing bad can happen to you, Nym is here for you..."

"You... you mean it?" Harry looked up at her face... and Nym lowered her face to his, until their lips met.

–-

His teachers at Hogwarts, except for one greasy haired vampire wannabe, would all agree that Harry was a quick learner, if he set his mind to it. Had Nym been able to sit in on one of the teacher meetings she would agree, and tell them Harry deserved extra credit.  
Of course he was a lousy kisser at first – it was painfully obvious she was his first kiss. But Harry needed only a little instruction before he figured out he could breathe through his nose, and if he froze up when her tongue licked his lips while they were kissing, she definitely could not complain on the speed at which he had learned to not only allow her tongue to enter his mouth, but use his own to almost wrestle hers for dominance.

And the way his arms had wrapped around her, proved to her that Harry could easily have been a chaser, the way he handled her Quaffles...

"Chicken's cold," Harry mentioned calmly as he swallowed. They had been snogging... no, _making out_ for what seemed to be forever. His lips still tingled, and he swore never to wash his left hand again... in the last ten minutes of their make out session, it had somehow made its way inside Nym's tight jeans.

"Let me hero," Nym smiled at him, and cast a warming charm on their food. "Tastes really good."

"Glad you like it. I've been cooking dinner since I was six," Harry answered.

"The food is good as well yes," Nym grinned. "I meant your kisses, hero." Harry blushed again.

"Nym..." Harry trailed off.

"I like it when you call me that... but only you, Harry. Everyone else has to call me Tonks," Nym took his right hand in her left. "I don't know how you did it Mr. Potter, but you have me falling for you hard."

Harry blushed again. "Nym... what are we going to do now?"

"I could do for some more making out," Nym suggested. "Then we need to have a little chat I think. Sound good?"

"Very! Very good," Harry nodded as if he were Dobby.

"Easy there lover boy, I'm not going anywhere," Nym grinned. She waved her wand, and the dirty plates hovered over to the sink. Another wave, and the dishes and pots were getting magically scrubbed clean.

"Are you sure I won't get into any trouble for that?"

"Positive. Bonesy, I mean Madam Bones, my boss, has made that Hopkirk woman shut your sensor down. It's obvious your trace is malfunctioning somehow, it should not be possible for it to pick up my magic as yours. Let alone a House Elf's. Tomorrow we're looking into that, and we're getting your earlier warning removed at the same time."  
Nym stretched, acutely aware of how Harry's eyes were fixed on her chest again.  
"Soooo... where do you want me?" She winked, and let her chest expand just a little.

Harry stood there open-mouthed, as Tonks' shirt began to bulge a bit more. "Urhg?"

"What was that Harry? Bedroom? My you are a fast one," Nym stepped closer to the boy. "Very well then, shall we?"

"Cooch! I mean couch! I want you on the couch!" Harry yelped out.

"You _want_ me? Naughty boy," Nym teased him further. Giggling, she walked to the living room, and took in the décor. "Modern English Lack of Taste, I see," she sniffed disapprovingly. "We can do better than that," a swish of her wand, and the pink-and-cream sofa changed colours to a deep brown and gold, and expanded in size. Alluringly she sat down on the expanded sofa, and beckoned Harry over.  
"Come hero, don't be afraid... I don't bite... hard..."

To his credit, Harry didn't hesitate long before sitting down next to her, and the next thing he knew he was lying half over her, kissing deeply.

–-

Nym was lying half on her back on the sofa, her legs over Harry's lap as he sat next to her. Both their clothes were rumpled, Harry's shirt was pulled up to his arm pit almost on one side, and Nym's pants were unbuttoned, revealing just the top of her knickers if one were to look. She had a wide smile on her face as she twirled her wand around. Harry seemed to be stunned again, but had an equally wide smile.

The clock chimed nine times, and Nym sat up. "You with me hero?" She snuggled close to Harry, pulling his right arm around her. Harry's hand automatically found its way to her breast, she noticed with pleasure.

"Wow... that was... bloody amazing," Harry slowly spoke. Who knew making out could feel so good?

"For me as well hero," Nym kissed his cheek. "We should talk a bit now."

"What about?" Harry ever so gently rubbed Nym's right tit through her shirt, enjoying her slight gasp as he started.

"Later, lover boy," Nym said with a small laugh. "Talk now, play later." She took the sting out of it by kissing him on the mouth briefly.  
"I'm apparating you to the Ministry tomorrow morning, for our talk with Bonesy. Something is seriously wrong with your trace, and we need that taken care of. We don't need to give Fudgy any excuse to get you in trouble."

"Ginny mentioned something like that in her letter," Harry recalled. "What is going on with the Ministry?"

"Fudge is..." A naughty hand squeezed her breast again. "Stop that Harry, or I'm retaliating," she grinned. "Fudge doesn't want to accept You-Know-Who is back. He's been slandering you in the press, well you and Dumbledore both, but you most of all."

"Slander? Why?" Harry sounded confused.

"I think he's afraid," Nym speculated. "By painting you as deranged, they're making sure nobody will take your words seriously. What I don't get, is why Dumbledore doesn't simply use the pensieve evidence to convince the Wizengamot."

"A pensieve? You mean that bowl thing Dumbledore has in his office?" Harry asked.

"Yup, it could show your memories of _that_ night to the entire Wizengamot, proving You-Know-Who is back... or at least demanding an investigation. I suppose you could use a fake memory instead," Nym stared off a bit.

"I'm not lying!" Harry shouted out.

"I know hero, but they don't know that necessarily," Nym soothed him. "That's another reason we're talking with Bonesy tomorrow. You can give her your memory and she can confirm it is a genuine, unaltered memory."

"But... then she has to read my mind?" Harry shuddered... "I... I don't want that."

"No honey, she only needs to get that single memory," Nym kissed him again briefly. "No-one is going to read your mind unless you allow them to, I promise."  
Thinking back on what she had seen through the wall when she first arrived, Nym carefully asked: "Harry... you're not really happy here, are you?" Harry stiffened.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Nym quickly added. "But just know that I don't really see why you're staying here... it's not as if you have nowhere to go."

"I suppose..." Harry started. "I suppose I could go the Burrow."

"Ya goof," Nym softly punched him. "What about my place?"

"Your place?" Harry looked at her quizzically. "Nym... what are we exactly?"

"Hot and beautiful, and strong and handsome, respectively?" Nym's grin was spread ear-to-ear.

"Not what I meant, you minx," Harry grinned back, and squeezed a bit with his right hand.

"That's _it_ mister! Payback time!" Nym twisted in his arms, and began tickling him. Soon, hysterical laughter sounded in the Dursley living room, probably for the first time since the house had been built.

–-

The clock chimed eleven times, and Nym disentangled herself from Harry's arms. Following the tickle match, which she swore she'd won and that wasn't just because she could move her nerves away from the skin surface if she focused, they'd ended up curled in each other's arms again, and began kissing once more.

The only interruption other than bathroom breaks had been when she had sent a Patronus message to Mundungus Fletcher, telling him she'd be taking his shift. She knew from experience Dung was unlikely to show up in the first place, but Sod's law declared that if she would _not_ send a message, chances were he'd disturb her fun around midnight and cause problems if she was not outside waiting for him.

"Bed time hero, we should make it an early day tomorrow, just in case."

"Oh... gotcha," Harry yawned a bit. "So, will I see you tomorrow then? It's been fun today, more fun than I've ever had in the summer."

"Ya goof," Nym softly punched him. "I told you, I'm here for you. Let's go upstairs."

"But where will you sleep?" Harry rushed after her, and found her entering his bedroom. "N– Nym?"

"Yes Harry?" Nym raised her shirt over her head, thankful for the momentary obscuring of her face, as even her metamorphmagic ability could not prevent a blush as she revealed her breasts to him.  
Harry looked on wide-eyed as Nym took off her shirt and threw it on the desk chair, then began wiggling out of her pants. He held his breath as she stripped down until she was only wearing her knickers, and climbed under the cover on his new bed.  
"Harry? You coming?"

Harry gulped deeply, and faced away from the bed. Nym watched him take off his glasses, strip down to his boxers, and frowned again at the many scars on his back. Then Harry in a practised move hit the light switch, and ducked under the covers.  
"N... Night Nym," he mumbled, facing away from her as he lay on his side.

"Night hero," Nym answered back. She placed her wand on the night stand next to her, and lay still, watching his back and shoulder slightly move as he breathed. For over half an hour she just listened to his soft breathing, until Harry finally fell asleep. Stealthily Nym slid her knickers off her legs and snuggled up against him, until sleep took her as well.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading. Next update is probably after the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nymphadora's Beau Chapter 4**

Deep in the night Harry woke up from a feeling he had never felt before. He was hard as a rock – well that wasn't exactly new, but the other feeling was – he was not alone in bed, and in fact felt his arm was trapped under another person's body... a very female person's body. Where exactly was his right hand, and why was it so warm and soft on his knee... Harry took in a deep breath as he realised exactly how he was positioned, or better said, how Nym was draped over him. Slowly he tried to move away from her.

"Harry... please... don't move yet," Nym's voice came from beside him. Her voice was husky, and she grunted slowly. Harry realised she was moving against him.

"Nym! What are you doing?" Harry half whispered, half spoke.

Nym didn't reply directly, but her grunts and soft moans increased in pace, until she grunted even louder, and Harry felt her shudder. He, too, went over the edge at that.  
"Sleep, baby," Nym whispered a little later. She had finally moved off his leg, and now half spooned him. He felt her breasts against his back.

"I... I need to visit the bathroom," Harry said after a moment's pause, then inhaled sharply as a soft hand touched his boxers and gently felt around.

Nym let out a giggle, "is that because of me? I'll take care of it..."  
Somehow keeping her hand in place, Nym twisted her torso a bit.  
"_Evanesco_," he heard her say the cleaning charm, and with a slight shock realised that not just the mess, but his whole boxers were gone.

"Nym!" Harry breathed, shuddering as her hand came into contact with is most sensitive spot... and gave it a very gentle touch.

"Sleep, hero... we can have more fun later," Nym giggled.

"I can't sleep like this!"

"Do... do you want me to help you?" Nym's voice sounded different. "Or... do you... want to... do _it_?"

Harry breathed in sharply, as her soft hand ran up and down.

"I... Nym I never..."

"Ssssh baby... leave it all to me..." Nym kissed him deeply, moving her body onto his. As her hair framed his face, Harry felt no more need to talk after that.

–-

"I thought I'd feel different, you know?" Harry said to no-one in particular as he took in his room. It was early in he morning, and the July sun was doing its best to warm up the area. It looked to be a hot day. Vaguely Harry recalled hearing on the weather service that July could be record-breaking warm this year if the temperatures kept rising as they had.

"Mmm? Did you say something hero?" Nym was standing near the window, naked as the day she was born, and was looking outside while stretching a bit. For a moment Harry lost his train of thought as he watched her shapely legs and bum. She looked different this morning, her facial structure was the same, but her hair had changed from a pink pixie cut to shoulder-length dark hair. As she turned to face him his gaze spotted to the neat little triangle topping the junction of her legs. Harry felt his face flush.

"After last night, I mean. I thought... I'd feel it somehow," he voiced his thoughts.

"You were great baby," Nym stepped away from the window, a wide smile on her face. "I am so happy this morning, I could sing."

Harry blushed. "Yeah... well yeah, I am happy, but still..."

"Silly man," she bopped him on the head softly. "We should get dressed, then we can grab a bite to eat in London before Bonesy expects us."

"We have time, don't we?" Harry said in playful tone, and his grabbing hands managed to pull her on the bed with him.

"Haaaa reeee..." Nym mock-protested, but Harry soon had her on the covers fully. _'__Thank Merlin for teenage stamina!'_ she thought as she let him push her down.

–-

"I could watch that all day," Harry said in a soft tone as he watched Nym bend over to pick up her clothes from last night.

'_Tonksie, you got laid, you got laid good!'_ Humming a happy tune, Nym picked up her shirt and pants, and sat on the foot end of the bed – out of reach of those inviting, grabby arms, and began to put on her shirt.

"Hey Nym, I was meaning to ask... you look different this morning." Harry was making no move to get dressed, content with watching her.

"Oh, I guess I do at that," Nym shrugged. "You know what a metamorphmagus is hero?"

"Not really."

"Erm, well... I'm a natural shape shifter. I can change most things about my appearance if I concentrate, although I usually just change the hair like this, see?"

Her luscious black locks disappeared in her skull, and in its place came the pink pixie cut from the day before. Harry sighed a bit, the short cut did fit her, but he loved the way the longer hair had framed her face.

"I can also change the size of these," she lifted up her breasts, making them just a bit bigger as she held them, "and play a little with my height. Too many changes are hard to hold though, so I usually just do the hair and Quaffles."

"Quaffles? Oh!" Harry blushed as he realised what she meant.

"Harry, have you seen my knickers?" Nym looked under the bed, not seeing them on the floor.

Harry held them up with a grin, "Maybe. But you'll have to come here to get them."

"You're not getting me in your bed again mister! Keep them them, souvenir from your first time." Nym winked, and began to wiggle into her tight pants. "I'll just go without for today.  
"Now get washed up and dress lover boy, thanks to you we don't have much time left!" Giggling, she went downstairs and searched the kitchen for coffee, but none was to be found.  
"Heathens, these Dursleys," she commented out loud.

"Oi Potter, if you don't get your scrawny arse downstairs right now, I'm coming to get ya!" she yelled up a bit later. The shower had stopped running, so Harry was obviously ready.

"Coming, coming!" Harry yelled back. "Or maybe I shouldn't, what are you gonna do to me?" A playful tone entered his voice.

"How would you like a disguise Harry?" Nym yelled back up. "Platinum blonde, like a twin to Malfoy?"

"Evil witch!" Harry ran down the stairs, finding Nym standing there smirking.

"Yes, but _your_ evil witch, ya goof," Nym gave him a quick peck. "Got your wand?"  
Harry nodded, padding his back pocket.

"Idiot," Tonks said in a soft tone. "Never carry it there, what if you fall and break it? Here, hold out your arm."  
She took out a small strip of leather from one of her pockets, and placed it against his arm, then put her wand tip against it. "Erm, let me see... _Engorgio_," Nym spoke. The leather expanded, and guided by her magic became a kind of holster.  
"Put your wand in there. This should hold for a few hours, after we get done at the Ministry you can get a real one from Ollivanders. You can get me a gift from Belinda's Baubles while we're there, you're my rich little boy toy after all."

"Should get you a gag for that mouth of yours," Harry muttered, but there was no anger in it. Nym heard it, tittered, and embraced him.

"Don't get any ideas mister, this is simply because you never apparated before, I think," she told him, then Harry felt the most awful sensation as if his entire body was being crushed in a tube, it briefly went dark, and when next they appeared they were in a great underground hall, with fireplaces on all the walls.  
"Looking a little green there hero, you okay?" Nym looked at him carefully.

Harry had to hold back the bile rising up in his throat. "Is... is every magical way of transportation so... unpleasant?"

Nym laughed again, "You'll get used to it. Kudos for not spewing hero, most people do the first time they are side-along apparated.  
"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," she said, doing a mock curtsy. "We're in the atrium now, that's where everyone enters, either by floo," she indicated the fireplaces through which indeed people were arriving in a steady pace, "with the lift," she indicated the back wall, where a shaft rose up out of sight, "or by apparition, as we did."

"Looks... impressive."

"Does, doesn't it? Now normally you'd have to check in with a guard, but since I'm a super awesome Auror, you get to come with me without all the hassle," Nym smiled, taking his right hand in her left and pulling him towards the far wall.  
"Wotcher Walton," Nym greeted a guard who was sitting there.

"Hello Tonks," Walton Fitzroy greeted her. He was looking around a bit nervously. "Err... seen any owls about?"

"Not in here," Tonks shrugged. "Harry here's with me, okay?"

"Sure, sure," Walton nodded. "You know the way. Sure you've not seen any owls?"

Nym walked past him, pulling Harry with her into the lift that arrived as soon as they got there. "Walt's a bit... unique," she explained to Harry. "Good man though." Harry just shrugged.

–-

"And here's where I sit when Bonesy makes me fill out boring paperwork," Nym explained to Harry, as she guided him through the Auror Department.

"Ahem," someone cleared her throat theatrically. Nym turned around, and sheepishly said: "Err, wotcher, Madam Bones."

"Morning Auror Tonks," Bones said in a dry tone. "And Mr Potter, pleasure to meet you," she added.

"Pleasure, ma'am," Harry spoke. Despite how intimidating the woman was, nothing could ruin the great mood he had woken up with.

"As you'll have guessed, I am Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. You may call me Madam Bones, or Madam Director. Let's not use 'Bonesy," she glared at Nym, who had the good sense to flinch.  
"I wouldn't normally get involved in a case like yours, but someone sent an owl directly to me about it," another glare at Nym, who tried to half hide behind Harry, "and I agree that the case is a weird one. Now that we're all here, let's go up to Madam Hopkirk's office," she waved back to the lifts, and followed Nym and Harry into a car.

Going up the one floor took little time, and she preceded them through the hallway to the Improper Use of Magic Office. "To your right is the office of the Minister," she clarified for Harry's sake, as they took a left. "And here we are, the IUM." Bones knocked on the door, and stepped through at a yelled "enter!"

Mafalda Hopkirk was a small witch, with scattered grey hair. She looked to be very nervous in the presence of Madam Bones.  
"Oh, Madam Bones! I have been investigating the Tracker all day yesterday following your report, but I just can't find the error!"  
She spotted Nym and Harry, "Merlin! It's Harry Potter!"  
Harry was flummoxed as the wispy witch rushed towards him, and began shaking his hand. "I am so sorry Mister Potter, just doing my job you see, it's an honour to meet you do, I never believed all the articles in the Prophet, will you sign my copy of _'Harry Potter and the Smallest Giant'_? It's for my niece you see, she is a huge fan, and –"

Madam Bones scraped her throat, and Madam Hopkirk sheepishly dropped Harry's arm. "Right, sorry about that Mister Potter. Erm, may I have your wand?"

Harry looked to Nym who nodded, and he took it out of the holster.

"Auror style holster Mister Potter?" Madam Bones nodded approvingly. "Good to see at least some students know not to keep it in their back pockets. My Susan still does."  
Nym stifled a snigger, which Bones ignored.  
"Well Mafalda?"

Harry changed his attention to the small witch, who had stuck Harry's wand into a slot in front of a large crystal, and was frowning.  
"I don't understand Madam Bones, the trace is on there as it should, set to expire on July 31st of 1997. Everything appears to be in order."

"Hand Mister Potter his wand back," Bones suggested, then, "Mister Potter, please cast any spell."

Harry held out his wand and clearly spoke: "Orchideous!" A bouquet of roses appeared at the tip, which Harry caught, and handed over to Nym without a word. Madam Bones raised the eyebrow of her left eye, the one without a monocle, but didn't further comment.

"Well Mafalda?"

"Checking," Madam Hopkirk put her wand on the crystal, and intoned, "Report Potter, Harry James."

Nothing happened. "Most strange," Madam Bones commented. "Auror Tonks, please side-along Mister Potter to his home, and have him cast another spell, then return here. I'm granting you permission to apparate directly to this office."

"Yes madam," Nym nodded. "Harry? Take my hand." Harry took her hand (back, he had let go to cast the spell), and they popped away, re-appearing in the Dursley living room.

"That went a little better," Harry looked somewhat less green than when they had apparated to the atrium.

"Told ya you'd get used to it," Nym answered him, then scoffed him on the head. "Ya goof! Are you trying to get us caught?"

None too intelligently, Harry replied: "Huh?"

Nym placed the roses on the table next to them, "Roses Harry? Very romantic, but hardly the time or place. Now cast something else, so we can get back."

"_Aguamenti,_" Harry said with a smirk, causing a spray of water to make Nym's shirt translucent.

"Horndog," Nym grinned. "_Exsicco_," she cast the drought charm on her shirt making it normal again, and hugged Harry to her. With another crack, they re-appeared in the IUM office.

"Report Potter, Harry James," Madam Hopkirk put her wand on the crystal again, and this time two lines of text appeared in red.  
"Let's see, you cast the Water-Making Spell followed by a Drought Charm, correct Mister Potter?" Madam Hopkirk read out.

"Erm... no madam," Harry carefully said. "I cast the Water-Making Spell, but Tonks here did the charm."

"What?" Madam Bones rushed closer, "Auror, give me a Wand History."

Nym cast "_Prior Incantato_," and ghostly images of the last few spells appeared: a Drought Charm, the Engorgement Charm from earlier that morning, the Vanishing Charm, and she dropped the spell.

"You as well Mister Potter, same incantation," Madam Bones instructed him. Harry focused, and cast. Out came the Water-Making Spell, followed by a long pause, and then finally the Pimple Jinx _Furnunculus_.

"Erm... we were fooling around a bit on the Hogwarts Express," Harry tried to justify it as the dropped the spell.

"That's quite all right Mister Potter, we were all young once," Madam Bones smirked. "Well it's obvious your trace has been tampered with, it's not reporting your wand at all, and is instead reporting all magic cast at your home as yours! In light of this evidence, I am inclined to believe your claim about that House Elf."

"If it helps, I can call him here," Harry suggested.

"No need Mister Potter. Non-human creature testimonies are not accepted in any court as it is." Madam Bones took her monocle out of her eye, and began polishing it, stalling for time as she thought.

"Mafalda, can you repair the trace?"

"Im- impossible Madam," Madam Hopkirk spluttered. "It is tied directly to Mister Potter's life line as well as his wand, the only way to recreate it is to give Mister Potter a new wand!"

"Not a good solution," Madam Bones mused. "Very well then, in that case... please turn off the reporting charm for Mister Potter completely. Better to have no trace at all, than a broken one."

"But –" Madam Hopkirk's protest was cancelled at a glare by Madam Bones, before the dominating woman turned to face Harry directly. "Mister Potter, once you are removed from the reporting charm, it will be as if the trace is lifted. However, this does not mean you are _allowed_ to freely cast magic from now on, even though you _can_. Am I clear?"

Harry gulped, "Crystal, madam."

"Good. Because let me assure you, I will not hesitate to snap your wand personally, should you be found breaking the law." Done intimidating the Boy-Who-Lived, Madam Bones gestured to Madam Hopkirk, "Well? Get on with it."

Madam Hopkirk took out her wand again, and placed it on the crystal. "De... delete. Potter, Harry James." A red light flashed through the crystal, and it stilled again.

"Thanks Mafalda," Madam Bones said. "Now I believe we had something else to discuss Mister Potter, Auror Bones?"

"Yes Madam," Nym answered. But before they walked out the door, Harry took the book Madam Hopkirk silently pressed towards him, and with a flourish signed her fantasy novel, _'__f__or her niece'_.

–-

Ashen pale, Madam Bones rose up from her pensieve. "Mister Potter... this... this is explosive material. Why didn't you say you had concrete evidence of Death Eater identities sooner?"

"I did," Harry protested. "I told Professor Dumbledore everything, including that You-Know-Who called Malfoy and others by name!"

"No wonder the Minister is trying to suppress this," Madam Bones paced about, then shook herself to clear her mind. "Auror Tonks, your vacation is hereby recalled."

Nym started to protest, but was silenced by the follow-up: "As of right now and until you receive further orders, you are to guard Mister Potter with your life. He is the prime witness in the case I'll be building to clear up this mess. Am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Nym beamed. "I'll not let Harry stray from my sight for a second."

"Now off with you both, I have a huge mess to deal with here," Bones said with a sigh, dismissing the two.

Nym waited until they were in the lift. "You okay hero? That memory was intense..."

"I'm all right," Harry shrugged. "You know, tonight was the first night since... since the tournament... that I didn't have a nightmare." He smiled at her.

"Then I'd better make sure you don't have any nightmares this upcoming night either," Nym breathed in a husky voice, her right hand grabbing Harry's bum.

Slightly flustered, Harry made to step out of the lift cabin as they arrived at the atrium, then something caught his eye. He bent down, and came back up with a white feather. "Huh, looks like one of Hedwig's."

"Don't be silly hero, owls can't get in underground lifts," Nym bopped him softly on the head.

–-

Once they arrived in the atrium Nym hugged him to her again, and with a crack they disappeared, only to re-appear in Diagon Alley. Hand-in-hand they walked to the end of the alley where the wand maker was located.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Harry asked in a soft voice. Nym looked around, and noticed some glares on people's faces.

"Ignore them hero, fools just believe the Prophet. They don't matter." She squeezed his hand, as they arrived at Ollivander's.

"Harry Potter, holly, eleven inches, and a phoenix feather core. And Ny– Miss Tonks, Mountain Ash, fourteen inches with a unicorn tail hair. Excellent for protection. I trust you are both well?" Ollivander was as creepy as ever, appearing from behind them as they entered his shop.

"We're both fine, thanks," Nym answered for them. "Harry here needs a wand holster, Auror style if you have one available.

"Ah yes, I was wondering when he'd pick one up. One cannot keep their wand in their sleeve... or back pocket all the time," Ollivander mused, disappearing in the back and coming back out with what looked like a comfortable looking leather bracer.  
"One wand holster. Will there be anything else?"

"Nosir," Harry said.

"Then that will be one Galleon, three Sickles."

Harry paid, and then Nym took off the make-do holster, and wrapped the real one around his arm. "You slide your wand in gently Harry, get a feel for where it fits perfectly, then push it all the way home," she instructed him.  
Harry blushed deeply, a blush that remained on his face as they exited Ollivander's shop.

"Where next?" he asked once he could trust his voice again.

"You are buying your awesome guardian a gift," Nym giggled. "How much do you have on you?"

"Dunno, a Galleon or two I guess. What's left over from the train ride home."

"In that case hero, we're off to see the goblins first." Nym directed him to the big marble building nearby. They walked past the surly looking guards, and got up to a free counter.

"Yes wizard?" the bored-looking goblin asked.

"Mr Potter here wants a trip to his vault," Nym spoke for him.

"And does Mr Potter have his key?"

"Yes." Nym held out her hand, "Key Harry?"

"Erm... I don't have it," Harry shrugged.

"What?" Nym spoke loudly, "why not? What happened to it?"

"I gave it to Mrs Weasley the summer before last year, she wanted to get our school supplies while we were at the Quidditch World Cup," Harry recalled.

"Ya goof, you don't just hand your vault key over!" Nym cuffed him on the ears, then faced the bored-looking clerk again.  
"Apologies Mr Teller. Apparently this idiot here doesn't have his key, so we need to have his current key recalled, and a new one made."

"And is Mr Potter aware this will cost two Galleons?"

"Mr Potter is right here," Harry sulked. "And yes."

"I need to confirm your identity, hold out your hand," the goblin instructed. Quickly he took out an athame, and cut a shallow wound across Harry's palm. Harry flinched slightly, but didn't make a sound.  
The goblin wiped the blood on a piece of parchment he had lying in front of him, then nodded as some runes appeared.  
"Wait here," he ordered them, and walked off. Nym shrugged, as Harry sucked on the wound to stop the stinging.

The goblin returned five minutes later, and held up a key. "This is your Vault key, number 687. The locks have been changed now, and all other keys have been invalidated. If you wish more keys, they can be made for a Galleon each." He dropped the key in Harry's hand, accidentally-on-purpose directly on the cut. Harry winced.

The goblin ignored him, and put away the knife that was still lying there somewhere. "Your blood will be sterilized from the knife now as per _Ministry_," the word was almost spat, "regulations. The amount of two Galleons has already been taken from your account balance. Do you want to visit your Vault now human?"

Harry was glaring at the goblin for hurting him, so Nym took the initiative: "We'll be visiting Mr Potter's Vault yes, if that's okay."

"Your decision," the surly goblin grunted. "Griphook!" he called to the back, and another goblin stepped forward out of the shadows.

"If Mr Potter and his companion would follow me?"

"Move ya goof," Nym pushed him a little. Harry's eyes lit up as he recognised the goblin: "Griphook! You were the goblin that took me around four years ago!"

"Was I?" Griphook shrugged. "This way to the carts."

The ride down was exciting in more than one way. Harry liked the thrill, but he liked Nym sitting on his lap, and him holding on to her tightly. He was all too aware she was only wearing her jeans that morning. Although he could do without the screams of fear next time, he thought.

"Vault 687, Potter Vault," Griphook said once the cart stopped. He held out his hand for the key, and Harry gave it him, letting the goblin open the vault. "Make it quick human, some of us are busy today."

Ignoring his surliness the duo walked inside, and Nym let out a whistle. "Whoo-ee hero, you're loaded! You'd better buy me a really nice gift now!"

"It's just my parents' money," Harry mumbled, feeling uncomfortable with the idea of having so much money, having grown up with the idea he had nothing. "How much should I take out?"

"Take ten Galleons to be sure, a hand of Sickles, and two or three hands of Knuts," Nym suggested. "That way you won't need to come back here when your school book list arrives." Harry shovelled in the round coins in his magical money bag, then he and Nym stepped out again.

"Thanks for the service Griphook," Harry dropped a sickle in the creature's hand. Nym sat in Harry's lap again, placing his hands around her waist for support. That those hands slid up a bit as the cart rushed through the tunnels, cupping her breasts, was not mentioned by either.

"Gringotts customer floor. Get out," Griphook grumbled as they arrived. Nym took Harry's hand, and they stepped back into the Alley.

* * *

A/N: In this fic, I've decided to follow the convention that a Galleon is worth around £50, ten times as much as in canon. Therefore G1 = £50 (or ~€60/~$85), a Sickle is worth around £3 (€3,60/$5) and a Knut is worth around ten pence (€0,12/$0,17). See my profile for a longer discussion on this if you're interested in my reasoning.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nymphadora's Beau Chapter 5**

"Where to next?" Nym held Harry's hand as they walked down the stairs of Gringott's.

"Belinda's Baubles, right? I was gonna get you a gift." Harry squeezed her hand.

"Oh Harry, you don't have to. I was just kidding before," Nym beamed at him.

"But I want to. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Okay then. My hero." Nym gave him a quick peck on the cheek, as they walked on.

–-

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The woman behind the counter called as they came in.

"Just browsing for something for my girl ma'am," Harry called back. Nym beamed at him for that. Hand-in-hand they walked through the aisle, looking at the various jewellery on offer.  
"What about that one?" Harry indicated a beautiful ring.

"Thinking of buying me a ring already? Mister Potter, you _are_ a fast mover," Harry began protesting, and Nym kissed him to shut him up.

"A-hem," the saleswoman scraped her throat a little later. "May I help you two?"

Flushing heavily, the two split apart. "Erm... could we see your necklaces ma'am?" Harry hated the sound of his voice cracking, but if the lady noticed, she did not comment.

"Of course, right this way," she lead them to the counter. "Are you looking for something formal, or something for every day wear?"

Harry looked at Nym for the answer, "Something for every day," the blushing witch answered. She looked over the display on offer, and found a beautiful silver necklace with a pendant at the end, a stone set in it.

Harry noticed her looking, "You like that one Nym?" Getting a nod in reply, he pointed it out, "How much for that one, ma'am?"

"Two Galleons and twelve Sickles," she answered. "What is your girlfriend's birth stone? I have this item in all variants in the back."

"Opal, for October," Nym answered. "Harry, that's a lot of money, I can get something cheaper instead," she added.

"Hush Nym, I can get my hot girl a gift if I want to," he squeezed her hand. "We'll take it ma'am." She got in the back, and came out with a small box containing the necklace. Harry handed over three Galleons, and after he pocketed the change, he took it out.  
"Allow me?" Nym bent forward a little so he could reach better, and let him clasp it around her neck.

"Beautiful," Harry breathed out, as it fell on her chest, resting just above the valley of her cleavage.

"You are so getting lucky later mister," Nym whispered in his ear, and gave him a quick kiss.

Harry thanked the saleswoman, and they got out into the Alley. Seeing the glares from some of the shoppers, Nym wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
"What say you we grab a bite in Muggle London? It'll be my treat."

"Sure, fine with me," Harry answered. He wouldn't mind getting out of the Wizarding World a bit. Hand-in-hand they walked to the Leaky Cauldron, and quickly passed through it. They walked through the quiet shopping street filled with book stores and entered a side street, arriving at a small lunch-room.

"Table for two dears?" the waitress asked, Nym nodded and they were lead to a small table on the side.

"Two BLTs with potato wedges please," Nym ordered, and they waited. Harry was admiring how the necklace caught the scattered light, when he felt a soft foot slide up against his leg. He inhaled sharply, as the foot began going higher.

"Here you are, will there be anything else?" The waitress placed two plates with sandwiches on the table.

"Not for now thanks," Nym spoke. Meanwhile her foot crept up further, and rubbed on the inside of Harry's leg now.

"Nym! What are you doing?" Harry hissed.

"Eating lunch hero, what else?" Nym had a mischievous look, as her foot continued tormenting Harry.

Somehow Harry made it through their lunch without embarrassing himself, but not for lack of his girlfriend's trying.

"You evil minx," Harry growled as they exited the restaurant. "Did you enjoy teasing me like that?"

"It's not teasing, it's a promise," Nym shot him a wink. "I'm impressed, I was sure I could get you to... give me some extra sauce," she giggled.

Harry grabbed her other arm, and pushed her up against the wall. "You are going to get it now," he mashed his face onto hers, and kissed her deeply. Nym responded by wrapping her arms around him.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. Nym opened her eyes, which had been closed as she was enjoying her French kiss with Harry, and saw a police constable standing near them.  
"You two may want to head home now, right?"

Blushing, they broke apart. "Yessir," Harry mumbled, not daring to catch the PC's eyes. The officer nodded, and walked on.

"Such a bad boy you are Harry, assaulting little helpless me in public," Nym giggled. Hand-in-hand they walked to a more empty side street.

"I didn't exactly hear you complain," Harry countered. Nym looked around and found they were alone, and hugged Harry to him. A moment later they disapparated away.

Once they re-appeared in the Dursley kitchen, Harry began pawing at her pants.  
"Eager are we hero?" Nym playfully pushed his hands away. "Maybe in a while. First, we need to talk a bit."

She led Harry over to the Dursley living room, and sat down on the couch, padding it. Harry sat down next to her.  
"Listen hero, my babysitting shift will be over at four, and we need to figure out what to do before then."

"Don't need a babysitter," Harry grumbled. "And I'm no hero, I'm just a normal guy."

"Well to me you're my hero," Nym smiled down at him. "Handed me a towel and all, and made me very happy last night and today."

"I guess, but can't you call me something else?"

"I can try," Nym got an evil smirk. "Snookums?" "No." "Huggybear?" "No." "The-Boy-Who-Shagged?" "Definitely no," Harry grumbled.  
Nym seemed encouraged. "Big boy?" "No!" "Potty?" "Nym..." "Sir Loves-a-lot?" "Nym... quit it." "Captain Biggus Di – _Eek!_" Harry twisted around, and his hands grabbed Nym's sides, tickling her sensitive spots. Nym didn't exactly fight hard as she let him strip off her jeans.  
Showing once more he was a quick study, Harry made her scream shortly after.

–-

"What time is it?" They were cuddling on the living room couch. Nym reached for her wand, lying on the floor near them, and cast a _Tempus_ spell.

"Oh crap! Half past three? You made me lose track of time, hero!" Nym scrambled to her feet, and began dressing.

"What's wrong?" Harry started looking for his own clothes.

"The next Order member will show up soon ya goof! Unless you want us to get caught?"

"Are you ashamed of being found with me?" Harry said in a small voice.

"Oh Harry, that's not it!" Nym stopped buttoning up her shirt, and rushed over to him, hugging him. "If that's what you want, we can face the Order together. I'm simply afraid a certain bearded teacher may get the wrong idea and try to force us apart."

"Do you really think he would do that?" Harry sounded worried.

"Do you really want to risk it?" Nym hugged him again. "Tell you what hero, I'm going to figure something out. You just wait until I get back, and no moping okay mister?"

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh. Nym gave him a deep kiss, then quickly buttoned her shirt.

"Harry, I'll be back tonight okay? Stay vigilant!"

"Okay Nym," Harry sighed as he watched her walk to the kitchen and the back door.

–-

Arthur Weasley apparated to the back alley near Privet Drive that was the arranged handover spot for the Order, and found it empty. Carefully he took out his wand and cast a revealing spell, but no-one was there. As he was trying to recall who had the shift before him, and if it was the unreliable Mundungus Fletcher again, a flushed Nymphadora Tonks came running into the alley.

"Tonks, you're late!" Arthur chastised her. "Phoenix feather."

"Hah... hah... hah..." Tonks was panting. "Phoenix wha?"

"Today's password, you're supposed to check if it's really me?" Arthur looked at her critically. "Why are you late? Why aren't you under your invisibility cloak? Come to think of it... why is your shirt not buttoned correctly?"

Nym blushed deeply. "I lost track of time Mr Weasley, but don't worry, everything is fine! Harry is doing okay, and nothing happened here today.  
"Oh, here's the cloak... I had it rolled up in my pocket," Nym blushed, handing it over.

"It's Arthur, you know you can call me that. Okay, I'll not tell anyone this time you fell asleep on watch," Arthur gave her a smile. "See you around Tonks."

"Sure Arthur, thanks," Nym gave him a weak smile, and apparated away. Arthur shook his head about the young Auror, put the invisibility cloak on, and walked to number four Privet Drive.

Nym re-appeared on the doorstep of Grimauld Place, and rang the doorbell. Immediately she heard screaming coming from inside, and she winced.

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Sirius' voice sounded from inside, as he threw open the door to let her in. "Dammit Nymphadora, you're supposed to knock, ringing the bell wakes the wicked witch of the pest up!"

"UNGRATEFUL SON! TRAITOR!" Nym drowned out the yelling, ducking under Sirius' arm to walk on to the kitchen.

"Wotcher kids," Nym greeted Hermione and Ginny, who were writing some parchment. "Is the Headmaster around?"

"Hey Tonks," Ginny smiled at her. Hermione waved a greeting, but didn't look up. "I haven't seen him since we got here. Mum may know where he is, she's upstairs busy yelling at Ron."

"Oh? Do I want to know why?" Nym opened the fridge, and took out the milk. With Molly upstairs she didn't bother getting a glass, and drank directly from the carton as Ginny answered her.

"She found Ron in our bedroom, going through Hermione's trunk," Ginny said with distaste in her voice. "Ron claims he was just looking for some quills, but mum isn't happy she found him with one of her bras in hand."

"Boys," Hermione huffed. "Ginny, I'm about done with my Transfiguration essay now. Do you want me to go over yours?"

"In a minute Hermione," Ginny replied. "Tonks, how is Harry? Has he said anything?"

"Don't bother her Ginny, you know she isn't allowed to talk to him," Hermione interrupted. "Professor Dumbledore said we are to leave Harry alone."

"He looked happy," Nym replied to Ginny, rolling her eyes a bit at the brunette's interruption. "Your dad is watching him now, so he'll be fine."

"Thanks Tonks," Ginny beamed at her. "Okay Hermione, here's what I have so far... want me to look over yours?"

"No need Ginny, you can get started on your Potions summer homework while I edit."

Nym left the two girls to their work, and walked past the shouting match of Sirius and his mother's portrait to the Black family living room, finding it empty. Once there, she headed to the floo and threw in some of the powder, "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office," and crouched down in the flames.  
"Professor Dumbledore, are you there?"

A moment later the floo opened for her, and she looked in on the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, paperwork in front of him.  
"Nymphadora, I wasn't expecting a floo call. Is everything all right with Harry?"

"It's Tonks sir," Nym said with a grumble. "And Harry is fine. May I come through sir? I have some rather urgent questions."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore assented. Nym got back on her feet, and stepped through.  
"Would you a lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Nym sat down in a chair. "Sir, it's about Harry –"

"Ah yes young Harry. I'm glad the lad can enjoy his summer in peace."

"Err... sir, are you aware the Dursleys are on holiday? And Harry was left behind alone?"

"Yes, I know. I am sure he appreciates some time by himself," Dumbledore nodded.

"But wouldn't it be better if he were at Headquarters with the Weasleys and Hermione? So he has some friends to talk to?"

"I think not Nymphadora, Harry needs to be by himself now."

"Its's Tonks sir, I asked you several times before," Nym looked annoyed. "And I think you're making a mistake with Harry. What possible reason can you have to keep him away from people that care about him?"

"I have very good reasons I assure you," Dumbledore said sagely. "If that is all?"

"No, that's bloody well not all! Sir... Albus... please, is there no way you can allow Harry to come to Grimmauld Place before the end of July?"

"Absolutely not." Dumbledore looked directly at her. "It seems you are unsuited to deal with the stress of watching young Harry. I will take your name off the Harry watch roster starting directly. I thank you for your effort thus far, now if you'd please leave? I have to try to find a new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts for the upcoming year, alas Alastor is unwilling to return."

"You're making a mistake Headmaster," Nymphadora said, but seeing the look in his eyes she stepped to the floo. "Harry is a human being with feelings, and you should ask him what he wants!" Glaring at the older wizard, she flood out.

Dumbledore took off his glasses and polished them. "What do you think Fawkes? Can she be right?  
His phoenix familiar twittered, cocking its head.  
"Yes, Harry was quite upset indeed... but the risk of contacting him is too large. Tom may be using the connection and influencing his feelings. No, I think it's best if he is kept away from others as long as possible after all." Dumbledore nodded, put his glasses back on, and read through profiles of potential teachers.

–-

Nym was fuming as she returned to Grimmauld Place, and nearly knocked Sirius over as she stomped out of the room.  
"Easy there Nymmie, people are walking here," Sirius grinned at her.

"_Pungo__!_" Nym whipped up her wand, sending a stinging hex to her mother's cousin. "Dammit Sirius, it's Tonks! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Watch it!" Sirius dodged the spell, then took her by the arms. "Easy there Tonksie, what's got you so upset?"

"Bloody Albus Too-Many-Names-Goat-Screwing Dumbledore is what," Nym grumbled. "I tried to talk to him about letting Harry out of his isolation, but whiskers thinks he knows best as usual."

"Is something wrong with Harry?" The joker was out of his voice, and Sirius sounded serious for a change.

"Not directly, but it's the whole situation... come on, I can't be the only one to see that it is just _wrong_ to lock Harry up in a place he hates, all alone with no-one to talk to, and that after he was tortured by You-Know-Who!"

"A place he hates? Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Sirius guided Tonks to a seat, then handed her a drink to calm her down more.

"Sirius, I'm sure he hates being there. And the Dursleys hate him in return. You heard about how the Weasley boys had to rescue him in the summer prior to his second year didn't you?"

"The bars locking his window? I thought they were joking?"

"Sirius, I saw the remnants of them on his bedroom window. Dammit, I'm certain Harry has been abused by them in the past!"

Sirius paled. "That would explain why he was so looking forward to live with me two years ago... me, a man he had no reason to trust! How sure are you about this abuse?"

"I saw the scars on his back, and he still flinches a bit when you hug him," Nym sighed. "His instincts took over after a while fortunately, but at first while we were snogging he seemed afraid I'd hit him... hang on a bit." Nym looked at her drink critically. "Fuck. What did you just give me you jerk?"

Sirius carefully stepped back a bit. "A single drop of veritaserum and some modified babbling potion..."

Nym debated taking out her wand and hexing him, but decided against it. "Shouldn't have let my guard down around you. Bastard. Why? Are you gonna turn me in to Dumbledore now?" Nym felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, no no!" Sirius spoke quickly. "Crap... I was just planning to find out the name of your latest lover, to tease you, and maybe a little info on Harry... nobody's telling me anything here... but man I wasn't expecting this." He knelt in front of Nym and took her hands in his. "I'm on your side cousin. Harry deserves someone to be there for him. And if what you told me is true, he needs to get out there fast."

"You're still a – sniff – jerk," Nym said with a sad smile. "Dumbledore said he'd take me off the guard roster Sirius... but I'm not giving up on him yet!" Resolve returned to her eyes. "Screw Dumbledore! Madam Bones gave me the order to be Harry's bodyguard, and that's what I'm going to do!"

"Easy there Tonks," Sirius got back on his feet, and started pacing. "What is this about Madam Bones?"

"Give me the antidote to this potion crap and I'll tell you," Nym poured the rest of the potioned drink over a plant.

–-

After recounting how she had taken Harry to the DMLE to deliver his memory on Voldemort's resurrection and resolve the issue with his Trace, Sirius was thinking out loud.

"That Trace business doesn't make sense... unless..." He paled.

"Unless what? I've gone over it as well, and I can't see the purpose?"

"It would make perfect sense if someone wanted to hide any spells Harry might cast from the Ministry. Didn't you say that the first false report was in the summer following his first year?"

"When he got into trouble due to that Elf, yes... where are you going with this?"

"Think! What happened at the end of Harry's first year?"

"He fought off his teacher... who was possessed by You-Know-Who..." Nym paled.

"Exactly. I bet, our _someone_ is expecting Harry to face another situation like that, or the resurrection ritual, and wanted to make sure the Trace was not on his actual location, but only his home."

"Well... crap."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Sirius nodded. "Damn now I need a real drink..." He paced about a bit, then his eyes lit up.  
"Got it! Cousin of mine, you're going to love me," he let out a small laugh.

"I'm more likely to hex you, if you don't tell me what you have planned," Nym countered.

"Easy there Hexing Queen! Tell me... do you know about simulacrums?"

–-

Arthur Weasley was hanging against the front wall of Number Four, when he heard the pop of apparition from the back garden. He took out his wand, and crept to the back under his cloak, when he spotted Tonks.  
"Password?" he demanded, his wand aimed at her.

"Phoenix feather Arthur, phoenix feather," Tonks blurted out.

Arthur dropped the cloak hood, revealing his face. "Oh good it's you Tonks, for a moment I was worried. Why are you back? Did something come up?"

"In a way Arthur, hey, what's that?" Nym pointed to his back. Arthur turned quickly... then felt a spell hit him in the back and things went dark.  
"Sorry Arthur, I don't have time to talk things out now," Nym apologized as she put him in a comfortable position, and aimed her wand at him again. "I'm just gonna delete the last minute or two from you now okay? You'll not notice a thing... _Obliviate_." She winced a bit as her spell erased their encounter from the stunned wizard's mind, then stepped in through the back door.

"Wotcher Harry! It's your hot girlfriend, come out to play!" she called up. She heard a door fly open upstairs, and Harry came running down.  
"Easy there hero!" Nym laughed, as he embraced her in a hug.

"I missed you," Harry beamed at her.

"Missed ya too, goof," Nym smiled back, then here face sobered.  
"Hero, it's decision time. Do you want to stay here, or come with me to another place?"

"I can leave this place?" Harry sat up.

"Unless you _want_ to stay here," Nym offered. "I'm taking a huge risk here, but I really don't think this place is right for you... and I can _watch_ you better there anyway."

"Sorry, where do you mean?" Harry asked.

Nym looked away. "Errr... I'll tell you in a moment if you still want to go that is. You should really decide now, I don't know how much time we have."

"Will you be there as well? I mean can we still..." Harry trailed off, watching how the necklace she was wearing diverted his focus to her décolleté.

"Focus, ya goof," Nym softly hit his arm. "Of course we can. You're mine Potter, and I'm not letting anyone take you from me!"

"I'll go then," Harry nodded eagerly.

"Well then, why don't you start packing? Take your wand and your summer homework only, and Hedwig of course. I'll need to prepare some things in the mean time."

"Will do," Harry beamed, and ran up the stairs.

Nym smiled after him, then began to unpack the bag she had with her, taking out a wooden beam of about four feet tall, and a foot wide. Magically expanded bag of course.  
'_Good thing we took care of that Trace issue... this is pretty dark magic,_' she reminded herself, as she began chanting. Before her eyes, the wood began to slowly change shape.

–-

Nym made her way upstairs and found Harry had made a pile on his bed, which he was now beginning to shovel into his trunk. "Let me hero," Nym waved her wand, "_Pack!_". The items trembled, and began flying into the trunk.

"Handy spell," Harry offered.

"I'll teach you that one later," Nym beamed at him. Then she spotted one left over item. "Don't forget your souvenir here," she threw her wadded up panties from the morning to Harry. He caught them and blushed, putting them in his pocket, much to Nym's pleasure.

"Is that everything?"

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "Erm, what about the rest? And the bed and desk?"

"Oh, they'll revert back in a few days. Why do you care?"

"Won't the Dursleys –"

"Harry, to be blunt... I don't give a dime about them. We'll have a chat about them later, but if it's up to me – and I can be a _very_ stubborn witch – you're not coming back here."

"But Professor Dumbledore said that –"

Harry was shut up as Nym kissed him deeply. "Harry, who do you trust more? Old whiskers, or your hot, sexy, amazingly cool girlfriend?" She kneaded his bum, before letting go. Harry was flushed all over.  
"That's what I thought mister," Nym giggled. "Okay, one more thing... promise me you won't freak out?"

"Why? What do you have planned?" Harry sounded suspicious.

"Nothing bad love... look, you promise not to freak out, and later we'll –" she leant in real close, and whispered something in his ear. Harry went beet red in a second.

"Promise," he blurted out, his voice cracking.

"Okay Harry... come downstairs with me." Nym cast a feather-light charm on his trunk and let Harry lift it with one hand, took his other hand in hers, and led him down. Harry froze at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Is... is that a dead body?" Lying on the kitchen table was the unmistakable form of a naked young man, rather short for his age... Harry tentatively stepped closer, and saw the dead body had dark hair like his... and even a scar like he did...  
"Is... is that me?" His voice seemed to rise an octave.

"Easy hero," Nym took his arm. "That, Harry, is your decoy, so the Fried Chicken Club doesn't realise you are gone... it just needs a final touch before it works."

Harry just stared, so she continued: "I'm going to need to drain some of your blood hero... afraid this may hurt. Harry... please?"  
Harry looked to his side, and saw Nym's eyes seemed to have grown larger, as she was pleading at him.

"Is it... is it alive?" he croaked out.

"No, it's a simulacrum Harry," Nym said. "A kind of puppet. It will seem to breathe and can respond to simple questions, but it is not you. Once I get a bit of your blood on it it will activate, and we can leave. No-one will know you are gone."

"But what about the Dursleys?" Harry wavered. This seemed _wrong_ somehow.

"They'll just think you're a morose teen who refuses to leave his room. It won't need to last that long, just long enough until Old Whiskers will officially let you leave here.  
Come on Harry, I don't think we have that much longer... please?" she pleaded again.

"Do it," Harry nodded.

"Thank you hero," Nym gave him a quick kiss, then took an athame from her bag. "Hold out your arm over its face?"  
Harry did so, and Nym took a breath to steady herself, then cut a deep gash in Harry's arm. Harry winced as the metal shred skin, but held his arm steady as blood dripped down.  
Tonks removed the knife, and immediately cast, "_Vulnera Sanentur"_. The wound started healing quickly.

"That's enough love," she hugged him to her. "I'll make it up to you later, promise. You were great."

"Hello, what am I doing here?" Harry's voice sounded from beside them. Harry stiffened, as the simulacrum sat up.

"One final step..." Nym took a memory string from her head with a wordless spell, and dropped it on the puppet's head. Fake Harry blinked as he processed the info, then his expression dropped into a deep sulk.

"I'll be in my room. I want to be left alone," he said in a sad voice, and got upstairs.

"I don't sound that whiny," Harry complained to Nym. She smirked, "Sure you don't hero. Now hold me close, and we're leaving Durskaban for greener pastures."

Arthur Weasley woke up twenty minutes later, wondering how he had nodded off. '_Best make sure nothing is wrong,_' he thought to himself. A "_Homenum Revelio_" later he affirmed Harry was in the house all alone, in his bedroom, and nothing seemed to be wrong. Arthur continued the watch.

* * *

A/N: I have amazing readers. Thanks for the great response to this story so far!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Nym and Harry popped back into existence in a cluttered room. Trying to catch his balance, Harry stumbled forward, bumping into his new girlfriend. Nym took a step back, bumping her ankles against a suitcase lying on the floor, and fell backward. She reached out with her hands for support, and ended up pulling Harry on top of her.  
"Ouch, I bet you did that on purpose," she complained.

"I didn't! It was an accident!" Harry defended himself.

"Well, if it was an accident, mind getting off me? Or did you plan to have your way with me right here?" Nym shot him a wink. Harry blushed – Nym felt pleased it was still so easy to embarrass him – and scrambled to his feet. He held out his hand to help her to her feet.  
"Thanks love," Nym gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Where are we? It's a mess here," Harry looked around. They were in a long room with what looked like another room built on top of it, there was a ladder running up. To the side were some doors, Harry assumed leading to the outside and other rooms.

"Oi hero, this is my place, I'll have you know," Nym bopped him on the head. "My own little flat."

"Is it hidden under all the rubbish?" Harry teasingly asked.

"Oh you! You should feel honoured to be here ya know, I've never taken anyone home before," Nym waved her finger at him.

"I'm kidding, just kidding," he said with a grin. "Cool place. Whereabouts is it?"

"Bethnal Green, that's in East London," Nym clarified. "Daddy bought it for me as a graduation gift when I finished Hogwarts, there's Muggles all over but nobody suspects a thing. My neighbours think I'm studying at university," she grinned.

Harry walked around the scattered piles of clothes and books and took the room in. "No floo?"

"Nah, I apparate everywhere," Nym followed him to the 'living room' end. "The window's spelled to let owls through so I can get my post, so you can let Hedwig out now if you want. Nobody should notice her fly in and out, there's a mild Notice-Me-Not on it as well. Keeps people from looking in, too."

Harry wrinkled his nose as he came close to an open pizza box. "Let me guess, you're not too fond of cleaning up?"

Nym got a blush, "Err... not really. I'll clean up some in a bit though, really haven't been back here too much recently with watching over a hot young man though."

"What hot young man – oh," Harry smiled at her. "I'll help clean up. Least I could do."

"Wow Harry, you're a good House Elf, too?"

"Oi, I'm no Dobby," Harry said back, with a laugh.

A '_pop_' sounded next to him, and Harry and Nym both turned to see the House Elf in question standing there. "The Great Mister Harry Potter Sir is calling Dobby?"

"Dobby?" Harry blinked, "What are you doing here?"

"Dobby heard the Great Mister Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby's name, so Dobby is coming," the Elf replied, bobbing his head quickly. "Oh! This room is being a mess! Does Mister Harry Potter Sir wants Dobby to clean up?"

"Err..." Harry turned to Nym, who looked on bemusedly.

"Dobby was it?" As the Elf nodded quickly, Nym smiled at him. "Oi 'Great Mister Harry', you could have told me you have an Elf!"

"I don't, Dobby's free," Harry shrugged. "Err yeah Dobby, if you could help us clean up, that would be great. How much do you want to be paid?"

"Dobby is takings no more than one Knut!" The Elf declared.

"Ten Knuts," Harry countered.

"Two Knuts, and Dobby is workings here every day!"

"Seven Knuts, one for each day?"

"Five Knuts, and that is being Dobby's final offer!"

Harry shrugged, then held out his hand. "Okay Dobby, five Knuts. Deal?"

"The Great Mister Harry Potter Sir is shaking Dobby's hand..." the Elf looked on in awe, then nodded. "Five Knuts per month is deal! Dobby is beginning working now."  
In a blur, the Elf rushed through the room, and the dirty dishes and other filth began to disappear.

"I meant per week, Dobby..." Harry looked after the Elf as he became a blur of activity.

"You've been holding out on me mister," Nym poked Harry's chest. "But I guess I'll keep you. Helps me clean up, buys me a gift, and shags me rotten... my hero."

"Nyyymmm..." Harry whined.

–-

The two sat on Nym's couch, watching the now clean room. Dobby had rushed through it and somehow left a room behind that looked like it was only just furnished, and was now cleaning the adjacent toilet and kitchen.  
"Harry, I think I know what I'll do with you this summer," Nym decided. Harry winked suggestively and pawed for her, but she slapped his hand away softly. "Not that you horndog... well not just that. You, mister, are getting trained by little old me."

"Trained? What, you mean summer school?" Harry frowned.

"No magic allowed remember? You're not seventeen yet," she grinned. "Well okay I'll teach you some tricks later... but first we're working on your condition."

"I'm in fine condition," Harry grumbled. "Quidditch is a demanding sport."

"Sure it is love," Nym humoured him. "So how often have you flown last year?"

"Err..."

"That's what I thought. You're getting a pass today since it's closing on the evening, but tomorrow morning we're going to Victoria Park early, and you're going to start jogging."

Harry looked at her disbelievingly. "Jogging? Are you serious?"

"Nope, Sirius is your godfather," Nym said with a laugh. "I'll start you off easy with a single loop, once you make good time we'll start on the real stuff."

"Jogging?" Harry repeated.

"Oh don't complain ya goof, it's not even 3 miles. Shouldn't take you more than 25 minutes. There's something in it for you as well."

"Oh?" He perked up.

"Yup... you get to watch me in tight training trousers running ahead of you," Nym grinned.

Not too long later Dobby popped in the main room to tell them he was finished cleaning the flat, but found them kissing deeply. He'd left them dinner under a Keep-Warm charm for later so he just left, feeling happy the Great Mister Harry Potter Sir was having a good summer for once.

–-

"Waking time love," Nym spoke in Harry's ear. Harry opened his eyes and saw her long black hair framing her cute heart-shaped face as she stood next to the bed. She was dressed in stretch leggings and had a tank top on.  
Harry reached out for her, but she darted out-of-the-way of his hands. "Ah ah Harry, not this morning. You're gonna need your energy for your training," Nym shot him a grin. "You're gonna take a quick shower now, then come to the kitchen for your breakfast – that wonderful Elf of yours prepared just the right thing – and then it's time to see just how out of shape you are.  
"I put your clothes out for you," Nym blew him a kiss, and climbed down the ladder to the main floor.

Harry sighed as she escaped his grasp, and got up a little later. Showering and dressing – she had laid out his loosest jeans and a shirt of Dudley's that wasn't too bad on him – he came into the kitchen.  
"We've _got_ to go shopping for you today," Nym commented as she drank from the milk carton. "You need to show off that bod of yours, make all the girls jealous of me."

"Sure," Harry agreed, not having experience of clothes shopping with girls yet. "Hey Nym... you changed them today?"

Nym looked at where he was staring, "Oh my boobs? Yeah, smaller ones are more comfortable running," she grinned. "Don't worry hero I'll make them bigger for you later on, if you do well," the last bit was punctuated by a wink.  
"Now finish your brekkie, and it's off to the park."

–-

Harry wheezed as he leant against a tree. Nym hadn't been kidding... she'd made him do some light stretches as they arrived at Victoria Park, then lead him on a brisk jog around the park perimeter. After ten minutes Harry felt the burn, and the last mile had been more walked than ran, as he was simply out of breath.  
"Pathetic performance," Nym teased him as she stretched in front of him, teasing him with her movements. "You're gonna have to step up love, if you want more nookie."  
Harry glared at her as he tried to catch his breath.

After he had finished the route and Nym helped him stretch his tired muscles they went back to her flat to shower – individually much to his regret – and then she took him shopping for proper clothes. The horror of clothes shopping with an enthusiastic girlfriend took a spot in his nightmares quickly...

To further the 'torture', Nym made him take out his first year textbooks from his school trunk, and went over all spells from the year with him. Harry was ashamed to have to admit he had trouble casting some of them, and had forgotten others.

By the time evening came he was tired, embarrassed, and no little frustrated as he had not got more than a single kiss from Nym all day. Luckily Dobby had made dinner for them both, since he was in no mood to cook, and Nym didn't seem the type.  
_'At least she's not making me sleep on the couch,' _Harry thought as he climbed into bed next to her.

Harry had dozed off a little when he felt Nym nuzzle his neck, and her hand roaming over his body.  
"I'm not punishing myself just because you can't even run twenty minutes, but you'd better do a better job tomorrow," Nym said before she kissed him, and climbed on him.  
After a day of exercises, school work, and a gruelling shopping trip, Harry was not going to complain.

–-

This set the stage for the coming days. Each morning Nym took him to the park, and they ran the route. Harry had to admit it was getting easier, and when after four days he was able to do the circuit within half an hour Nym rewarded him by joining him in the shower for some fun. This of course only inspired him further.

Following their shower and a quick lunch it was back to school revisions. Nym was watching Harry brew some Potions he should have had in third year according to the curriculum – Snape had skipped a lot of basic instruction, she found as she went over Harry's school years with him – when Hedwig flew in.  
"Note for me girl?" Harry looked up.

"Oi! Pay attention to the fire ya goof," Nym chastised him. "I'll take that Hedwig, mister Explosion there needs to watch out he doesn't hurt himself."  
Hedwig barked out something that sounded suspiciously like a laugh as she landed near Nym and let her take the letter off her leg.  
"'News' from Headquarters," Nym said in a sarcastic tone. "Well at least they're writing you now, seems my rant had a little effect. Should I put them aside for later?"

"Nah you read through them, tell me if there's anything interesting," Harry decided. The Wiggenweld Potion was not particularly difficult, but like all Potions it needed constant attention during the initial brewing phase.

Nym opened the first letter, "Ron complains he is in trouble with his mum, she's making him disinfect the doxies on the second floor," she read out loud. "He's also angry Hermione is giving him the cold shoulder and nobody else wants to play chess with him."

"That's it?"

"Yup," Nym popped her lips at the last 'p', then opened the next letter. "Hmm, Hermione is reminding you you need to do your homework, and she'll go over your essays later."

"Imagine that, a girl telling me I need to do school work," Harry commented and shot her a wink.

"Keep working you," Nym shot him a grin back. "Oh this is better. Apparently Ron still can't get the Unlocking Charm to work. She put the Locking Spell on her trunk – I told you Ron was caught with his grubs on her stuff before right? – and they caught the red-haired idiot failing to cast it as he tried to get back in her stuff. Apparently he forgot the incantation. Guess that explains why Ron's in trouble again," Nym laughed.

"He forgot Alohamora? Man, Hermione used that one in her first year!" Harry sniggered. "Anything else?"

"Eh, she's telling you not to feel bad over last year, and that she hopes she can see you soon. Not a word on where she is though, guess she is still following the Headmaster's orders there."

"Well at least she's telling me _something_," Harry shrugged. "Okay this Potion needs just a few more stirs and I'm done."

"Last letter is from the little firecracker," Nym read through it. "Ginny is upset with Ron as well, and mentions she wishes you were there. Apparently she had a bit of a fight with her mother over talking back to Dumbledore over you being locked at Durskaban. Molly has her cleaning up the carpets for that, but she says it was worth it. Good on her!"

"Yeah, she's proving to be a good friend," Harry smiled. He put out the flame charm below the cauldron, and began cleaning up the ingredients.

"All done then Mr Great Harry Potter Sir?" Nym put the letters away for Harry to read in full later, and walked to her beau to inspect his work.

"All done Auror Nymphadora Tonks Madam," Harry joked back.

"Harry... remember what I said I'd do if you used _the name_?" Nym growled.

"Oh crap... you'll have to catch me first!" Harry yelled, running out the door. A wide smile belying her mock anger, Nym gave chase.

–-

Another couple of days later Harry was beginning to feel the effect of working out. He felt stronger and healthier than ever before, even more so than when Oliver Wood was driving the Quidditch Team hard. Nym definitely seemed to appreciate his enhanced stamina as well.

The revisions of his school work also meant that he found it easier and easier to cast spells, and with Nym instructing him in Potions he finally understood why it made a difference in what direction you stirred, what kind of ladle you used, and how the ingredients were chopped, sliced, or diced – something Snape should have taught him but never bothered to. To his surprise, Harry found he actually liked making potions now. It helped that his current instructor liked to reward him with kisses rather than detentions...

As they were lounging on Nym's couch later that afternoon watching a film – 'The Princess Bride', one of her favourites – a brown owl flew into the window. Nym accepted the letter, and read through it, then paused the VCR.  
"Bonesy wants to see us tomorrow love, she has some more questions on the memory I guess."

"I was wondering about that, nothing happened so far. And the Prophet is still slandering my name."

"Don't worry hero, only idiots believe that," Nym reassured him.

"So that means ninety percent of Hogwarts at least," Harry grumbled.

"Oi you're... well... okay you're right," Nym apologetically said. "Don't see what we can do about it though, there are no libel or slander laws on our side so the only thing you could do is send in a letter with your side of the story, but they might not even bother to print it. I think the Minister is behind this, Fudgy is terrified of You-Know-Who really being back."

"But doesn't Madam Bones have my memory now? They have actual proof now!"

"I know, and Bonesy knows, but it's not like she can just take Fudgy by the collar and force him into her pensieve. Although that would be funny," Nym laughed. "We can ask Bonesy tomorrow."

"I guess," Harry sounded a bit morose. "I'd hoped it would all be over once she got the memories, don't tell me I'll have to go talk with the Minister himself again at one point. He ignored me after the Third Task, and also when I helped Sirius escape."

"That's why Bonesy is taking it slow ya goof, she's taking the official path," Nym bopped him on the head. "Now sit back down and let me rest between your arms. I want to watch my film with my boyfriend."

"More Muggle Studies it is," Harry smiled.

–-

They skipped their morning run the next day since Madam Bones had requested an early meeting. Just before nine, Nym side-along apparated Harry to the Ministry Atrium, and they made their way past the guard. Harry noticed a new sign hung on the wall, 'No owls past this point'.

The lift cabin was already occupied by several people, one of them a rather short and fat woman wearing ugly green clothes with a pink cardigan on top. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as Harry stepped into the cabin.

They rode up to the second floor, then got out. Harry looked back at the lift before the doors closed, and saw the rather toad-like woman glare at him.

"What's that woman's problem?" Harry asked Nym after the doors closed.

"That's Madam Umbridge, the Senior Undersecretary to Fudge," Nym said with a shudder. "She's bad news Harry, best avoid her if you can."

"She looks like a toad," Harry offered.

Nym winced, "Don't let her hear you say that or she'll make your life a living hell. Smidge, that's one of my fellow Aurors, he said something like that in the lunch room here and she heard him. The next day he was permanently reassigned to Azkaban.  
"She does look like a toad though," Nym giggled.

They walked past the Auror desks and a few smaller offices until they arrived at Madam Bones' door. Nym knocked, and they were let inside.  
"Auror Tonks, Mister Potter, thanks for coming," Madam Bones greeted them. She indicated the two chairs waiting for them and sat down behind her desk.

"Nym said you had more questions Madam," Harry spoke.

"Nym?" Madam Bones raised an eyebrow. "Mister Potter, I have reviewed your memory extensively, along with Auror Proudfoot, one of my top men. We believe that this is sufficient evidence to bring the matter to the Wizengamot, and call in the named 'former' Death Eaters for questioning."

"That's great! Serves Malfoy right, after that diary stuff and all he got away scot free," Harry beamed.

"Diary? You'll need to tell me about that later mister Potter," Madam Bones sounded intrigued. "Now if I may continue uninterrupted," Harry blushed a bit, "Unfortunately almost all the men named are considered upstanding citizens, and some of them are 'personal friends' of our Minister. As such, it will take a lot of time to prepare the case. I don't want to risk moving too early, and have them find out. At this stage they could easily force me to drop it still."

"Understood madam," Harry frowned a bit. "And what about Voldemort?"

Nym tensed, Madam Bones winced. "Please do not use that name mister Potter. I understand you were raised to be ignorant, but those of us that survived the war still remember the Taboo on it. That name is not offered in civilized company," she rebuked him.

"I apologize Madam," Harry dropped his head. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me that I should use it as fear of the name is giving more power to him."

"Dumbledore is an idiot sometimes," Madam Bones nearly spat. "Now Mister Potter, we've been able to successfully identify nearly everyone in your memory, except for this 'Wormtail' fellow. From your interactions with him, it seems you know who he is."

"Wormtail is the betrayer of my family," Harry growled. "I nearly had him in my third year."

Madam Bones blinked, "Sirius Black? Was he under polyjuice at the time?"

"What? No!" Harry looked confused. "Wormtail is Peter Pettigrew! Sirius Black is innocent, as I told the Minister two years ago."

"Mister Potter, tell me everything," Madam Bones took out a self-writing quill, and sat back.

–-

"Unbelievable, that man!" Madam Bones had stood up after Harry finished retelling the events of the Shrieking Shack and after, and was pacing around, her monocle dropped and dangling from its chain.

"Who do you mean Madam?" Nym asked. She had sat silently as Harry told his story, holding his hand for support.

"Dumbledore! He is supposed to be the Chief Warlock and Merlin knows what other possible influence he has, but he doesn't lift a finger to help an innocent man?"

"But the Minister ignored us," Harry defended his Headmaster.

"Mister Potter," Amelia sat back down. "I can understand that you have a skewed view of the Ministry, and I don't blame you, but he is still the Chief Warlock. He could call a trial for Mister Black today, and the Minister would be forced to give him one. If your godfather is as innocent as you believe he is, he would be a free man by the end of the day."

"Then... why hasn't he?" Harry insecurely asked.

"If wish I knew that Mister Potter." Amelia put her monocle back in, and read through Harry's story a bit. "I want that memory as well before you leave. You should have brought this up last time, this will take at least as much time as the other business. I hesitate to ask, but do you have any more interesting tales for me?"

"Erm, what do you know about the Basilisk?" Madam Bones paled.

–-

Madam Bones looked to have aged a few years as she took her head out of the pensieve. Harry had given her the memories of the end of first, second, and third year, and she had watched them all in succession.

"A class one possession and a proscribed magical artefact. Then the next year you kill a class-5 fifty feet magical creature. And then you scare off a hundred Dementors. If I didn't see these memories I'd..." Madam Bones went silent a bit, and closed her eyes to clear her head.

"He must be going senile. I refuse to believe the alternative," she said to herself.

"Erm boss? You okay?" Nym sounded worried. She too was shocked, having viewed the memory along with her boss and her boyfriend. She now hung on to his arm for support.

"Auror Tonks, no I'm not okay," Madam Bones let out a sigh. "I just had to find out that Hogwarts, supposedly the safest place in Britain, was home to at least two class-5 wizard-killers, has had You-Know-Who walking around while possessing a teacher, has employed another teacher who liked to obliviate his students – and as soon as Lockhart can do more than drool he's going on the docks for that –, has a member of the Wizengamot prepare to cast a bloody KILLING CURSE on a student, and that's just the first two of Mister Potter's years! And all the time Dumbledore hasn't even told anyone!"

She rubbed her monocle. "Auror Tonks, new assignment. You're to get yourself hired as the new DADA teacher. I want eyes and ears inside Hogwarts. No scrap that, I want Hogwarts closed, Susan and Harry at Beauxbatons and Dumbledore either in chains in Azkaban or being treated for severe dementia at St. Mungo's, but I can't have that yet. So for now, you'll just have to be my woman on the inside."

"Yes ma'am," Nym nodded. Joy at being able to stay closer to Harry began to override the shock of seeing what Harry had gone through.

"Mister Potter, I know my Auror has been training you," Madam Bones focused on Harry again. As he began to splutter she glared at him and Nym. "Don't bother to deny it. Now _officially_, I don't know she is doing this and can't support it. _Unofficially_, I hope she's doing a damned good job, and is also teaching you the messenger Patronus. Because the next time you are in any way in danger at that death trap masquerading as a school, I expect you to send me your stag so I can get my Aurors over there and do my damned job, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am," both answered.

"Good. Now Mister Potter, go outside for a moment, I need to talk to my Auror in private."

"Go on hero, I'll be right out," Nym smiled at him. Harry stood up and walked out the door.

"So what do we need to talk about boss?" Nym had watched Harry exit and now turned back, and found herself under Madam Bones' glare.

"Auror Tonks, what is the age of consent in Magical Britain?"

"Err..." Nym shrunk back in herself under the glare, but had to answer. "Fifteen years madam. Err... why?"

"And what is Mister Potter's birthday?"

"July 31st madam," Nym answered quickly. "Oh... crap."

"'Oh crap' indeed," Madam Bones said in a dry tone. "Dammit Nymphadora, I should arrest you, you know. But you're having a great influence on him, he's looking much better than the last time I saw him, and I don't want him to slide back into depression. Really, couldn't you wait until August before hopping in his bed?"

Nym had the decency to look guilty.

Madam Bones sighed. "You're lucky I like you, Auror, so I'll have to let it slide. But for magic's sake, DO NOT GET CAUGHT before August, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Nym gulped.

"Right. Now get out of here. Make sure you leave Mister Potter somewhere safe, and then go make Dumbledore hire you as a teacher. Officially you're now on an extended assignment working directly for me, I'll smooth things over with your squad leader."

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am," Nym blurted out.

"Get out of here already," Madam Bones waved her off.


	7. Chapter 7 (Omake)

**Not-Chapter 7: Omake**

–-

A/N: I've been having PC problems lately and had to do a full reinstall of my system, so I couldn't write or edit a full chapter for this week.  
To make up for the lack of a chapter, some views from the rest of Britain :)

Omake = "extra or bonus". For this story that means the snippets may not actually be canon, you'll see in the upcoming chapters which are and which are not.

–-

_Tonks' flat, London_

'Droma' Tonks hadn't heard from her daughter in a few days, not in itself that unusual, but usually her daughter would at least send a note about her new love interest by owl.

_'Could she really have gone for the Potter boy?'_ Droma thought to herself. Deciding to check for herself, she apparated to Bethnal Green late that afternoon.  
She and Ted both had a key to Nymphadora's flat, 'just in case', so she let herself in... and found herself stopped by an unfamiliar House Elf in the small entrance hallway.

"Who is yous? The Master and Mistress is not being ready for guests," the diminutive being spoke.

"I am Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora's mother. Who are you Elf? My daughter didn't tell me she had bonded one," Droma said in a stern tone. Her parents had had House Elfs, but she and Ted had never taken one into bondage. Ted felt it was wrong somehow.

"I is being Dobby, servant to The Great and Powerful Master Harry Potter Sir," the Elf said proudly.

"Oh... so Harry Potter is in here with my daughter?" Droma got a smile on her face.

"Master Great Harry Potter Sir is making little wizards with Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks," Dobby nodded. "Should Dobby tell Master Great Harry Potter Sir and Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks Madam that Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks Madam's mother is being here?"

"Making little wizards?" Droma raised an eyebrow, then let out a small laugh. "Oh no Dobby, don't interrupt them! Just tell my daughter that she and her beau are expected for tea this weekend."

"Dobby is tellings them later... they is makings a lot of noise now," the Elf apologized. Laughing softly, Droma left.

–-

_Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

"I say Pet, the Boy has been rather quiet," Vernon mused as he was reading his newspaper. The Dursleys had arrived back home the previous day to find their home as they had left it, and the Boy had been in his room.

Petunia snorted, "As long as the Freak doesn't bother us, I say we let him be. The last thing I want is tongues wagging about how sad he looks."

"Quite right Pet, quite right. Shows how rotten that branch of your family is, if you don't mind me saying. Now Dudley, that is a fine young lad!"

Up the stairs, in Harry's room, the simulacrum was staring at a wall. It had limited intelligence and only a vague copy of the real Harry's memories, but looking at the plaster felt nice.

In the back garden, Sturgis Podmore hid under an invisibility cloak. As far as Order assignments went, this one wasn't too bad: all he had to do was check on the Dursley home and see if anything was going on. And other than the whale, giraffe, and baby hippo returning, everything was fine. Harry stayed in his room, and no other wizards or witches were anywhere near.

A few streets of Wisteria Walk was a small park, which once had been a nice place to play for the children of Little Whinging. Dudley Dursley and his gang were currently in the process of breaking the last swing into pieces. Just as Dudley got a nice kick in that splintered the wood, Piers called over: the joint he had been rolling was ready.

–-

_Bones Manor, Yorkshire_

Amelia had a rare day off, and was catching up with Susan. Susan's best friend Hannah was staying over as well.

"Susan, I was hoping Hannah and you could tell me about the end of your school years so far," Amelia asked the girls.

"What do you want to hear auntie?"

"Just what happened at school, as far as you know."

"Oh, well as I recall, first year ended with the snakes winning the House Cup, but at the last moment Professor Dumbledore gave an immense number of House Points to his favourite Gryffindors for no reason," Susan offered.

"They were dead last before, but ended up winning. Sure, they beat Slytherin, but it was hardly fair," Hannah added.

"I see. Didn't they explain why?"

"No, just some vague stuff about 'a good chess game', and 'bravery'," Susan recalled. "Other than that, not much I can think of. Unless you count Professor Quirrell disappearing."

"And he was never found," Amelia nodded. "And your second year?"

"Well, there was the whole Chamber and Heir thing, as I wrote in my letters," Susan looked over at Hannah.

"We thought Harry Potter was the Heir for a bit, as he turned out to be a Parselmouth, but then that Granger bint got petrified, and we know Harry'd never hurt a friend. Did we ever apologize to him for that Susie?"

Susan winced, "No... anyway auntie, Professor Dumbledore got suspended, then we heard a student had gone missing, but the next morning Professor Dumbledore was back, and the year ended as normal."

"Except that Professor Lockhart was taken to the hospital," Hannah added.

"Yes, he's still in St. Mungo's," Amelia checked with her notes. "And third year?"

"Susan got her first kiss," Hannah blurted out.

"Hannah!"

"Oh? Was it that Macmillan boy?" Amelia said with a smile.

"Erm... yes..." Susan blushed, so Hannah took up the tale. "Other than that, that mass murderer Sirius Black apparently was in the school, although nobody outside Gryffindor ever saw him. There was some trouble with the Dementors," both girls shuddered, "and they nearly killed Cedric and Harry during the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match."

"Oh, and at the end of the year the rumours said Professor Snape had rescued Harry Potter and his two friends from Sirius Black and a werewolf, but nobody had any details," Susan offered. "At the closing feast Professor Lupin was gone, and they said in the train that he had been the werewolf and had helped Black escape."

"Who said that?" Amelia asked.

"The Head Boy, Percy Weasley," Hannah recalled. "Not sure where he got his info from."

"And fourth year?"

"Well there was the tournament, and the Yule Ball," Susan and Hannah both got dreamy smiles as they remembered the magical dance. "Harry cheated somehow and got into the tournament, and actually did very well."

"Cedric was great though," Hannah said in a sad tone.

Susan nodded, and continued, "The tasks were a bit boring other than the first one. We sat at the lake for over an hour and saw nothing, and the third task we were just looking at a maze. There was a lot of panic when Harry returned with Cedric de– dead..." she trailed off.

"That was horrible," Hannah shuddered. "The rest was confusing. Professor Dumbledore said Cedric had been murdered by You-Know-Who and that Harry had fought him off, and then Professor Moody was suddenly in St. Mungos, and everybody was scared and confused."

"The Prophet says Harry and Professor Dumbledore are liars," Susan stated. "Aunty, do you know the truth?"

"Not yet girls, but I'm starting to find out," Amelia took out her monocle and rubbed it. "Be careful though. There are many signs Harry may be telling the truth.  
"Now, why don't you two go to the back garden and work on your tan? Susan, you want Eddie to be drooling over you when you get back, don't you?"

Susan's face suddenly got as red as her hair.

–-

_Grimauld Place, London_

Ronald Weasley had overheard his twin brothers earlier that summer:

"Oi Fred, got into Angelina's knickers yet?"

"Not yet George, but she'll give up her charms to this wizard soon enough," Fred had laughed. "How about you, any luck with Alicia yet?"

"A gentlewizard never tells, but I did get to see the treasure she has in hers," George had boasted. Sadly Ronald had not gotten any more information as then was when his mother had found him listening at his brothers' door, and had set him to work.

It was not fair that girls got to hide treasure in their underthings! He had never had more than two Knuts to rub together, and now he found out that all girls got stuff for free!

Two weeks ago he had almost found Hermione's, he was sure. He had been rummaging through her trunk to find what she was hiding, but only found her bras so far. What she used them for puzzled him, so he had been trying out how to wear one when his mother had come in the girls' room. Apparently it was not allowed for him to wear Hermione's bra on his head, but how else was he supposed to find out if they could serve as ear muffs!

And last week he had been caught again. He had been trying to get back in Hermione's trunk, but she had locked it somehow. And the bloody unlocking spell wouldn't work, no matter how hard he yelled 'Open the door-a'! Come to think of it, all that yelling might have been how he got caught...

But this time he would not fail. While cleaning the house he had found a knife, and now here he was back in the girls' room, and used it to pry open the lock to Hermione's trunk. Revealed before him were her clothes, the treasure would be his! Ron reached for her clothes to move them out of the way and reveal her knickers... but as soon as his hands reached inside, he was blasted straight up in the air, and stuck to the ceiling of the room.

A loud noise started from the trunk: "Panty raid in progress! Panty raid in progress!"

Ron didn't need to be a genius to know he was in deep trouble now.

–-

"Thank you boys," Hermione beamed at the twins. The new alarm system they had designed for her had worked perfectly: Ron was now stuck cleaning up the attic room that doubled as the hippogryff's pen, after an hour long screaming rant by Molly, and Arthur had promised him a long chat after Ron was ready with his first of many tasks.

"Our pleasure Hermione,"  
"And we really don't want that git,"  
"We unfortunately have for a brother,"  
"To make you think all Weasley men are pigs," the twins said in tandem.

"Honestly, I don't know what got into him," Hermione grumbled. "Why on earth is he so intent on getting in my trunk?"

"Well..."  
"That is to say..."  
"It's not _that_ strange,"  
"Not really..."  
"Oh? Why on earth not?" Hermione sounded intrigued.

The twins looked at each other, and communicated silently.  
"Hermione Granger,"

"Our brother may have only realised it recently,"  
"But to some of us it's always been clear you're a girl."  
"And not just any girl..."  
"But a girl any bloke would be lucky to be dating,"  
"We just failed to teach him how to properly woo you."

"Woo me?" Hermione blinked twice. "You are making fun of me, aren't you? There's no way any boy'd be interested in me like... that."

"For such as supposedly smart witch,"  
"You sure can say the stupidest things," the twins said in a soft tone.

"Oh this is just _perfect_," Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if it's not enough _Ronald_ keeps trying to get his paws on my clothes, now I have you two make fun of me as well? Honestly, are all men in this family disgusting pigs? I really should – Hmmhf!"

Her rant was broken as one of the twins' lips met hers. Hermione stiffened, but after just a slight hesitation relaxed, being held by the one brother as the other kissed her still. Finally he let go.

"Oh... wow..." Hermione softly brushed her hand over her lips.

"You're an amazing kisser... and a seriously sexy young woman," Fred-or-George said in a serious tone for once. "Any bloke that you decide to let close will be a lucky one."

"Just open your eyes and accept it Hermione," the other twin said, walking around her. "Merlin I'd love to see if you and I could work myself, but Angelina and I are getting serious..."

"And I apologize for kissing you out of the blue, but I just had to do it," the first twin said with a smile on his face. "If I weren't trying to date Alicia, I'd go for you in a heartbeat Miss Granger."

Hermione stared after the two as they left her room, feeling more confused than she'd ever been in her life.

–-

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire_

Snape rushed up the stairs to the Master Bedroom, Potion flask in hand.

"I'm here Master," he breathed out as he rushed through the doors. Propped up in the Malfoys' bed was the Dark Lord Voldemort, looking miserable. Narcissa Malfoy stood by the bed acting as a nurse, and was keeping his head cool with wet cloth.

"Did you bring me Headache Potions Severus?" Voldemort weakly asked.

"Yes Master, the strongest ones I can brew. May I?"

Voldemort nodded, and Snape poured the one he had been holding down the not-so-impressive-looking Dark Lord's throat.

"Severus... I know this is Potter's doing," Voldemort said in a weak tone. "He has found a way to turn our connection against me... I've been feeling immense pain through it for the past fortnight. You will find a way to sever the link for me..."

"Yes my master," Snape bowed. "If that will be all?"

"Leave me," Voldemort whined. As Snape got out of the room he couldn't help but compare Voldemort to his godson Draco... both seemed to be little more than whiny brats at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Harry noticed Nym had something on her mind when they left the Ministry, and asked her "Nym, everything all right? What did Madam Bones want?"

"Everything's perfect hero," Nym said with a smile. "Let's go home." She took him by the hand, and apparated them back to her flat.  
"Dobby?" Nym called out as soon as they re-materialized.

"Yes Great Master Harry Potter Sir's Miss Nym?" Dobby popped up next to them.

"Ugh... just call me Tonks," Nym looked down at the Elf. She saw Harry suppressing a grin, and mock-glared at him. "Dobby, I need to head out for a bit. I trust you to keep my Harry safe – if anything happens, pop him back to Privet Drive, okay?"

"Yes Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks," Dobby piped up, nodding energetically. "If Great Master Harry Potter Sir is in troubles Dobby do."

"Nym? What's going on?" Harry took her by the hand.

"Nothing love, but I want to be certain you're safe. I need to go to _Mumble Mumble_ and maybe Hogwarts, so I don't know how long I'll be out." She answered, squeezing his hand with hers.

"You're going where?" Harry was sure she had said something, but for some reason he hadn't been able to hear it.

"Oh... I forgot you're not in to the secret yet," Nym looked a bit embarrassed. "Dumbledore's the secret keeper so nothing I can do about that. I'm off to Order Headquarters. Do you want me to tell your friends anything while I'm there?"

"Some friends," Harry grumbled. "Nah, better not... as far as they know, I'm stuck in Privet Prison and you're no longer a guard, remember? I'll write Ginny a note to send with Hedwig later."

"You do that hero," Nym leant in and kissed his cheek. "Also work on your binding spell a bit. When I get back, I'm going to see how well you hold up against a trained Auror in a duel."

"Where are you going to find an Auror who knows how to fight then?" Harry grinned mischievously at her.

"Git," Nym said lovingly at him. "I'll be back soon, stay safe!" She saw Dobby nod, and apparated away to reappear on the doorstep of number 12 Grimmauld Place a little later. She knocked on the door, and waited for someone to let her in.

The door opened to how Severus Snape. "Nymphadora... you are not expected here," the cantankerous Potioneer said with a sneer on his face. "Password?"

"Lux Invicta, and it's Tonks!" Nym bit back at him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Step inside silly woman, do you want us to get caught?" Snape glared at her, as he made room for her to pass. Nym was glaring back at him, and so didn't pay attention to her feet... and crashed straight into her nemesis, the troll leg umbrella stand. It fell over with a loud clang, and the curtain in front of Walburga Black's portrait shot open.

"Now look what you did, infuriating woman!" Snape insulted the Auror, yelling to be heard over the portrait's stream of insults.

"What in Mordred's Name is going on here?" Sirius rushed in from the far door. "Snivellus, stop bothering my cousin!" Sirius looked angrily at Snape as he took in the situation.

"You'd do well to remember your place, mutt," Snape said back in a sharp tone.

"Right... err... I'll be back," Nym softly said, backing away from the two enemies. She rushed to the kitchen, closing the door behind her with a sigh of relief... and saw almost the entire Order looking at her.  
"Errr... wotcher all," she said in a cheery tone. "Thought I'd drop by."

"Well, you were unexpected, but are always welcome Nymphadora," Dumbledore was the first to speak. Nothing in his demeanour indicated he was in the least surprised to see her.

"It's Tonks sir," Nym rolled her eyes as she corrected him again.

"Ah, forgive an old man," Dumbledore nodded. "Do sit down dear girl. We were just discussing the need to secure the Hall of Prophecies."

As Nym sat down, the discussion the Order members had been having started back up, with people arguing the benefits and disadvantages of staging a guard in the Department of Mysteries. Nym was not in possession of all the facts, so kept silent as the others talked on.  
Snape and Sirius entered the room as the discussion went on, sitting back down on opposite sides of the table, Sirius taking his seat back next to Nym.  
Finally Dumbledore decided that a guard was needed, and all but ordered Arthur Weasley to find a way to get access to the access corridor to the Department of Mysteries for himself, and the other Order Members.

"With that decided, I think we can call this meeting to a close. I am sure we all have other things to do?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he looked over the table at his loyal followers.

"Actually there was one thing sir," Nym spoke up as she noticed the others kept silent. "But it's about Hogwarts, not really Order business," she added as she saw some of the others roll their eyes. Apparently the meeting had been going on for a while now.

"Will we be needing Severus and Minerva for this?" Dumbledore asked her.

"No sir... or maybe Professor McGonagall," Nym amended herself. McGonagall _was_ the Deputy Headmistress after all.

"Very well. Everyone other than Minerva then, thank you for coming. We will be meeting again next week."  
The room cleared out, even the Weasleys and Sirius leaving, letting only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Nym behind.  
"What was it you wanted to discuss Nym– Miss Tonks?" Dumbledore sat back in his chair, looking relaxed.

"Well, actually, I had a favour to ask sir," Nym haltingly started. "You see, with the cutbacks in the Auror budget and all, Madam Bones called me in today and said she would have to put me on unpaid leave for a while... I'm still a junior Auror, and it's pretty much last one in, first one out..."

"I see," Dumbledore stroked his beard. "That is unfortunate. I would normally not hesitate to lend you some money my dear, but in the current situation that is –"

"I'm not asking for money," Nym quickly interrupted him. "Sir, the last time you mentioned it, you said you were still looking for a Defence teacher for the upcoming school year. Is that still the case?"

Dumbledore actually looked surprised, but quickly took on a neutral expression again. "Alas, my only candidate was Remus, but the Board of Governors rejected his application citing he was a known werewolf. I am therefore still looking."

Nym smiled, that was what she was hoping. "Well then sir, if you'll take me... I'd like to apply for the job."

"You want to be the next DADA teacher?" Professor McGonagall sounded happy. "Albus, accept her! Miss Tonks was near the top of her NEWT class, and Pomona has nothing but good words for her."

"I will trust your judgement Minerva," Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then Miss Tonks, or I should say, Professor Tonks, you have the job. Please get your book list for all seven years ready as soon as possible, we were only waiting for your position to be filled. Minerva can fill you in on the details, I really need to get back to Hogwarts now." He stood up, and extended his hand. A little hesitatingly, Nym shook it. "I am looking forward to working with you," Dumbledore said as he squeezed her hand, then exited the kitchen.

"Oh this is wonderful," Minerva beamed at Nym. "Don't tell Albus this, but I was afraid that if he hadn't found someone by mid July, the Ministry would step in. Merlin knows who they'd send to us..." She trailed off a bit, then shook her head to clear her senses. "Do you have lesson plans yet? If there is anything I can do to help, let me know all right?" Energetically she started telling Nym all about the teacher's responsibilities, and when she had to be at the castle, and other details.

–-

Nym felt a bit of a headache coming on as she exited the kitchen, leaving a happy McGonagall behind. Finding the entrance hallway empty and the curtain fortunately closed, she stepped into the library. Her face lit up as she found Sirius reading there.  
"Just the escaped criminal I was looking for," she teasingly said.

"Hey, it's my cousin's brat," Sirius said back with a grin. "What did you need to talk with Dumbledore about?"

"Err, can you raise a privacy ward?" Nym said as she walked further in, and took a seat.

"Sure," Sirius agreed, raising his wand to cast the required spells. "There, that locked the door and should stop eavesdroppers."

"Great," Nym relaxed. "Harry and I went back to Bonesy, she had some more questions about Harry's memory. When she saw Pettigrew Harry brought up you were innocent, and that he had proof – he gave her his memory of your escape from the Shrieking Shack and all."

"Woah..." Sirius breathed out sharply. "So... I am going to be a free man?"

"She's working on it," Nym said encouragingly. "Harry also gave her other memories... to but it bluntly, Hogwarts is a death trap for my man. Madam Bones ordered me to stay close to him, so–"

"I bet you just _hate_ that assignment," Sirius threw in with a laugh.

"Shut it you," Nym blushed from head to toe, even her hair turning red. "An... anyway, so I am the new DADA teacher..."

Sirius whistled, "Damn, my godson is a lucky lad! Not even I got one of my teachers in my bed at Hogwarts!"

"Should I call in Professor McGonagall, oh ladies man you?" Nym decided that teasing back was probably the best way to get him to stop.

"Errr... not quite," Sirius answered, and barked out a laugh. "You should talk to Remus, he's upstairs in the Trophy Room. I bet he would let you use his lesson plans."

"Thanks, good advice," Nym appreciated the help. "The simulacrum worked out perfectly as well. I bet the Dursleys don't have a clue, let alone the Order babysitters."

"How is Harry otherwise? You got him over his sulk yet?" Sirius desperately wanted more time with his godson... but Dumbledore was insistent on not getting Harry to Headquarters until his birthday at the soonest.

"Did I ever," Nym started to blush again. "I've been training him a bit, nothing major, but starting Auror stuff. With his rotten luck he'll need the experience for the upcoming year."

"And I bet getting him all muscle-y and toned up is a nice benefit as well," Sirius couldn't resist. As Nym started to blush again, he burst out in laughter.

–-

Nym apparated back to her flat and found Harry lounging on her couch watching the television. '_Can't have that,_' she thought to herself, and raised her wand at him. "_Pungo_", her Stinging Hex flew over to the couch... and hit the back of it, as Harry rolled out of the way.

"_Incarcerous!_" the young wizard yelled, and Nym had no time to dodge, as ropes bound her. "Well well well, look what I caught," Harry said with an amused tone.

"Yes well done Harry, now let me up," Nym grumbled. "Quick moves there, I thought I had you. How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you pop in," Harry said as he walked over to her. "Look at you, all tied up and at my mercy."

Nym felt a light shudder of delight as he put her in a sitting position. '_Where is the timid boy I took from Privet Drive?_' she wondered to herself.

"Okay hero, you had your fun, let me up," she said out loud.

"Nah, I think not. I earned a reward didn't I?" Harry shot her a wink. He put his arms around her, and somehow lifted her up in his arms.

"Harry? What are you planning?" Nym tried, and failed, to keep the anticipation out of her voice. She was not used to not being in control, but by Morgana, she liked it with him!

"You'll see," Harry placed her on the living room table so that her legs were dangling over the side. With the ropes still tying her arms against her body, Nym was unable to move much so had no choice but to let him manipulate her into place.  
"I think you're wearing far too many clothes," Harry whipped his wand out of his arm holster again, and pointed at the tied up Auror.  
"_Evanesco_," Harry cast, and Nym felt more than saw her jeans disappear.

"That was my favourite pair! You're so going to pay for that mister," she complained, but her heart was not in it. "Harry? What are you doing?" Her boyfriend knelt before the table, and put her legs on his shoulders. "Harry? Oh!" As he began laying kisses on her thigh and working his way up, Nym stopped her complaining.

–-

Later that afternoon Nym was lying on the floor, her arms and legs still wrapped around Harry, as he had almost dozed off. His head was resting on her chest when he woke up a little and raised his head.  
"So... what did you have talk about with the Headmaster anyway?" he asked her, then put his head back down and gave a lick on the nipple he saw in front of him.

"Enough of that love," Nym said with a giggle in her voice. "Time enough for that later. Don't you want to hear my news?"

Reluctantly Harry got up, and helped her to her feet. They began gathering their clothes and re-dressing. "So, are you going to tell me or what?" Harry asked her as he put his T-shirt over his head.

Nym wriggled into a new pair of trousers then took a pose. "Ask me again," she instructed him.

"Okay... what's your news Nym?" Harry sounded amused by her antics.

"That's Professor Tonks to you mister," Nym said in a stern tone, but her eyes were shining with delight.

"Whaa?" Harry looked at her stupidly.

"And here I thought you were smart," she let out a giggle. "I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight again hero. This next year, I'm your Defence teacher!"

"What? You... teacher? Hogwarts?" Harry still didn't quite let the facts register.

"Just imagine it luv... lots of late night detentions with me," Nym stepped closer, and hugged him to her again. "Now won't that be a nice change from before?"

"Oh wow... that is good news. And I think I can see the benefits of it," Harry mischievously answered, wrapping his arms around her and kneading her bum.

Before they could get into any further celebration, they were interrupted by Dobby popping back in the room.  
"Is Great Master Harry Potter Sir and his Miss finished makings a mess in the room?" he asked them.

Harry blushed, leaving Nym to answer that yes, they were.

"Then Dobby is startings the cleanings. Oh, and Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks' mother said that she is expectings her and Great Master Harry Potter Sir for tea this weekend," Dobby informed them.

Nym blanched, "Was... was she here Dobby?"

"Yes Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks," Dobby nodded. "Dobby is tellings her Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks and Great Master Harry Potter Sir is busy makings little wizards, so Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks' mother is leavings." Dobby drooped his head a bit, "Did Dobby do wrong?"

"Oh no Dobby, you are a perfect Elf," Nym assured him quickly, then turned to her boyfriend. "Err... well love, how do you feel about meeting my parents this weekend?"

Harry looked like he'd rather be back facing a Hungarian Horntail than be right beside her just then.


	9. Chapter 9

A.N.: Time skips in this chapter, hopefully it's all still clear.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Ted, how do you feel about a little payback for our dear Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked as she was preparing the table for tea.

Ted looked over at his wife. With her current expression it was easy to see the resemblance to the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange, and he mentally sighed with regret that his sister-in-law had gone insane. "What do you have planned Droma?"

"Nymphadora probably thinks she is so clever in doing the 'opposite of what I want', but I think Harry is good for her. Do you realise this is the first time she's not contacted either of us in over two weeks over some minor problem?"

Ted thought back. Previously, their daughter would come around at least once a week, usually complaining about a bad date, or the lack of any dates, or the fact that the man she had been infatuated with only a few days earlier turned out to be not right, or worse, that he had asked her to take on a specific appearance for him...  
"You're right love," Ted agreed. "Can it be little Nymphadora is finally growing up?"

"Hah! It'd be about time," his wife said with a laugh. "So here's what I think we should do..."

–-

"Harry stop fidgeting, you look fine!" Nym was getting impatient. Who ever heard of a man taking longer to dress than his date?

"They're going to hate me," Harry muttered. He pulled on his collar again. The new clothes he now had were nice, but he was used to clothes that were several sizes too large, so to him they felt constricting.

"Relax hero, mum and dad will love you," Nym bent her head down and gave him a heated kiss. "If you do well... I've a special reward in mind. Something we've not done before."

"Oh?" Harry perked up. "What is it?"

"Wait and see lover, wait and see," Nym's smile was present on her entire face. "Ready then?"

"Erm, Nym, are you going with your hair like that?" Harry hesitatingly asked. His girlfriend-slash-trainer had her hair in a bright green pixie cut. "Notthatthereisanythingwrongwiththatyoualwayslookgreat!" he quickly added as she frowned.

"Oh I guess you're right... Mum always wants me to look _natural_," Nym frowned. Her hair lengthened, and turned jet black, and got curled as it turned frizzy, much like Hermione's hair tended to do, Harry noticed.

"I won't mind it you wear it like that more often," he offered. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks lover," Nym answered. "But there's a reason I don't go out like this... I look too much like my mad auntie, you see."

"I only see the most beautiful woman in the world," Harry said.

"Smooth mister, keep that up and you'll get your reward for sure," Nym said with a little laugh. "Okay, no more delaying... ready to face the parents of the girl you've been shagging?"

Nym have him no more chances to reply, grabbed his arm, and apparated them away.

They re-appeared in a small yet formal room with a loud crack, facing two people with stern expressions on their faces.  
"Err... hi? Mr Tonks, Mrs Tonks..." Harry hesitatingly said.

"Oh Nymphadora dear, he is simply adorable!" Andromeda Tonks exclaimed. She rushed closer, and pinched Harry's cheek. "Look Ted, isn't he a cute one?"

"Oi!" Harry complained, overlapped with Nym's loud complaining: "Mum!"

"Sorry dear, I just weren't expecting such a cute young boy," Andromeda 'apologized' to Harry. "I must have words with that Elf of yours Nymphadora dear, quite a prank he played on us. Here I was expecting you to bring your latest conquest over, and instead it turns out you're simply babysitting young Harry there!"

"Babysit? What... what?!" Harry spluttered.

"Mum! Stop embarrassing Harry like that!" Nym cried out.

"Nymphadora, watch your tone young lady," Ted answered her. "Hi there Harry, don't mind the wife," he held out his hand. Tentatively, Harry shook it.  
"Good to meet you lad. So my daughter is watching over you this summer?"

"Errr, yessir," Harry answered. He looked to Nym for support, but she didn't catch his eye, she was too busy glaring at her mother.

"Oh, where _are_ my manners," Andromeda broke the tension between her and her daughter. "Welcome to our humble home Harry, as hopefully Nymphadora has told you, I'm Andromeda, and my husband is Theodore. You may call us aunt Droma and uncle Ted."

"Hi," Harry simply said.

"Shall we adjourn to the kitchen then? Droma has prepared some sandwiches," Ted suggested. Hesitatingly Harry and Nym followed.

–-

"I know what we can do, time for pictures!" Andromeda exclaimed. They had just finished the bread and tea, with only idle chatter going on. Neither of Nym's parents was bringing up their relationship, and Harry and Nym definitely weren't volunteering.

"Pictures?" Nym paled. "No... Harry doesn't want to see that mum!"

"Nonsense dear, he'll love them," Andromeda quickly walked off to the other room.

"I think we should go now," Nym said in clipped tones to her father.

"But you only just got here, Nymba," Ted replied.

"Daaaad! Don't call me that," Nym whined.

"She used to have problems saying her full name, so from the time she was five to about seven she said her name was Nymba or Nymfa," Ted clarified for Harry. "She was adorable back then."

"Here, look Harry, little Nymphadora aged two," Andromeda had re-appeared, and dropped a photo album on the table in front of him.

Harry looked, and saw a magical picture of a naked little girl running through grass. He looked to his side, and saw Nym sitting there with a mortified face.

"She used to hate keeping her clothes on!" Andromeda said with a laugh. "Here, this was her at three, painting." The next picture showed the same naked girl covered in paint smears sitting on a sheet equally covered in paint, proudly working on some abstract painting, or child's drawing (same difference).

"Mummy! Why are you showing him those?" Nym whined.

"Don't complain dear, it's simply family photos. You've nothing to be embarrassed about," Andromeda said.

"I can't believe you, you've never shown those to anyone before," Nym complained some more.

"Oh, but you've only ever brought your boyfriends over," Andromeda said in an elated tone. "Look through it Harry, lots of cute pictures of young Nymphadora," she added in an aside to Harry, then back to her daughter: "You should have told me you were babysitting Harry here, I would have gotten some toys."

"Oi! I am nearly fifteen you know?" Harry raised his voice.

"I know sweetie," Andromeda padded his head. "You just keep looking at the photos while the grown-ups have a chat, all right?"

Nym saw Harry getting worked up. "Mum, I really should go," she tried again.

"Oh, such a short visit? Well if you must..." Andromeda theatrically sighed.

"Nymphadora, I'm proud of you," Ted spoke up. "Setting aside your busy social life to be a bodyguard to young Mr Potter here, I'm glad you're not doing, well, your usual things." He offered her a smile.

"Yes, thanks dad," Nym glared at her parents. "Come on Harry, we have to go."

"Erm, bye Mr Tonks, Mrs Tonks," Harry said. He couldn't deny being glad to leave.

"Aunt Droma and Uncle Ted Harry," Andromeda corrected him. "Nymphadora dear, if you need a different babysitter some time soon so you can go on a date with someone like that good Lupin fellow, we'll watch over little Harry for you," she offered, a smile on her face.

"I'll keep that in mind," Nym spoke through her teeth, then roughly grabbed Harry's arm and they apparated out.

"You, my dear, are evil," Ted put his arms around his wife. "She and Harry absolutely hate you now."

"You were really good yourself," Droma said, then laughed shortly. "Knowing our daughter, Harry is in for a long, hard time now. Hope he has Pepper-Up Potion!"

"I'd rather discuss our own sex life than our daughter's," Ted breathed in his wife's ear. "Get thee upstairs, wench!" He gave her bum a soft slap.

Giggling, Droma ran to the master bedroom.

–-

Nym and Harry re-appeared in her flat. "Dobby!" Nym yelled.

"Great Master Harry Potter Sir's Just-Call-Me-Tonks is callings?" Dobby asked as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Dobby, you have the day off. Harry and I will be... busy and don't want to be interrupted, got it?" Nym heatedly spoke.

"Dobby understands," the Elf nodded, then popped out.

"Thinks she can make fun of me does she? Well I'll show her," Nym grumbled. She turned around and walked determinedly towards Harry. "Oh I'll show her indeed," she licked her lips as she watched her boyfriend.

"Nym? What do you have planned?" Harry wondered. Then she pushed him back against the living room table, and began fumbling with his belt.

"You just stand back hero, and thank the Founders your hot girlfriend is not going to let her stupid parents change her mind," Nym said as she freed him from his pants. "I don't normally do this... and certainly not with just anyone... so tell me if I'm doing it right okay?"

"Do what?" Harry stupidly asked... then her mouth engulfed him. "Ooooh..."

–-

There had been no Pepper-Up Potion in Nym's medicine cabinets earlier that day, but Dobby sneaked back in and placed several bottles he had bought in Diagon Alley.  
Harry was grateful for them as even teenage stamina runs out after a few hours...

–-

Later that week Hedwig flew into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and landed on the breakfast table in front of the Weasleys and Hermione.

Ginny was closest, and took a bit of bacon to give Hedwig, as she took the letter of the owl's leg.

"Oh look, Harry sent a letter," she needlessly informed them, then read out:

_Hi Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and twins (yes I know you're reading this),_

_Summer's been okay so far. I wish you guys would tell me a little more, for some reason I'm only getting the Daily Prophet every few days here and obviously the television isn't showing news from our world. Not that the Dursleys would let me watch it._

_I've done all my homework, yes Hermione even my essays, and am really getting bored. What's going on with you guys? Are you still all at the same place? Can you tell me where it is now?_

_Maybe I shouldn't complain, but I'm really, really, really getting bored here. Ron, I'd even prefer de-gnoming the Burrow garden with you over just sitting here, at least that way I'd get some fresh air and we could fly. You know Quidditch is starting up again this year right? We're going to need a new Keeper, maybe you could try out? You're pretty good mate._

_Write me back okay guys?_

_PS: Ginny, have the twins ever told you the map password?_

"See Ronald? Even Harry did his homework," Hermione commented to her other male friend.

"Wown Swee waw's whe wmig wealw," Ron blurted out with a full mouth, bits of food and spittle flying out.

"Eew! Swallow before you speak, you Neanderthal!" Hermione punched his shoulder.

"Ouch! What're you hitting me for, you mental?!" Ron cried out after he swallowed. "All I said was, 'Don't see what's the big deal', we have like a month and half left before the train comes don't we?"

"Ron, Hermione, we should really ask Dumbledore if we can't write back in more detail," Ginny tried to stop them from fighting. Hermione was starting to get worked up again.

"We should do what the Headmaster says Ginny, you should know better," Hermione actually wagged her finger as she chastised the younger girl.

"Whyeh Wiwwy, whliwthen two whew," Ron agreed with Hermione, again with a full mouth. Nobody had even seen him stuff in another piece of bread.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you disgusting slob!" Hermione rounded on Ron again.

Ginny took Harry's letter and stood up. She shared a look with her older twin brothers and left the kitchen for a more quiet room.  
"Okay Fred, George, what's the map password Harry mentions at the end here?"

"I think that"  
"Young Harrykins"  
"Is trying to tell our baby sister"  
"something he does not want the others to know," the twins said in their tandem speak.

Ginny stamped her feet. "Tell me, or do I need to see if I can hit two people with the bat bogey hex at once?" she glared at her older brothers.

"Easy there firefly!" the left one quickly said.  
"If Harry did what we think he did, hold your wand to the paper and say 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good'," twin two added.  
"And say 'Mischief managed' to blank it again," the first one concluded.

Ginny held her wand against the letter, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
More text started to appear:

_Hey Gin-Gin!_

_If the twin terrors are still there, thank them for their help and ask them how the store plans are going okay? The rest of this letter is for you only, but you can tell Gred and Forge and Sirius about it in private if you want._

_._

_._

_._

_Okay, they gone yet?_

_I wasn't lying, I really do miss you and the others a bit. But of course I'm not with the bloody Dursleys... I'm being worked to death by an evil Auror._

The handwriting suddenly changed:

_Hey Ginny, this is Tonks. Harry's unable to keep writing on account of being tied up and plastered to the ceiling. Evil Auror indeed... someone needs to learn another lesson!  
Anyway as Harry should have told you, we're going on a small holiday starting today. Can you believe his relatives never even took him to the sea? We had a favour to ask you. Can you watch over Hedwig, and send her back to us with a warning if the whiskered one suddenly decides to get Harry from Durskaban?_

The handwriting changed back to Harry's chicken scrawl:

_Oi Gin, you heard yet that Tonks is going to be our DADA teacher? Well let me warn you now... don't piss her off! Anyway we're off for now. I just wanted to thank you again for being a real friend... your brother and Hermione really let me down. I hope I'll get to see you in person this summer, if not, let's chat on the train okay?_

_Love, Harry._

_PS: remember, Mischief Managed_

Ginny hid the text with the Marauder's closing words, and smiled. She'd have preferred it if Harry could be there with them all, but at least he was having fun – a whole lot of it – with Tonks.

–-

Blackpool may not have been a tropical holiday spot, it was still Britain's domestic favourite holiday resort. Nym had booked a room in the Imperial Hotel on the North Promenade, which had a whole secret floor only visible for and accessible to wizards. The staff had several Muggleborn wizards and squibs on it, and all the wizarding rooms were sound proofed by default... which the two lovers took full advantage of.

Besides soaking in the sun, and teaching Harry to properly swim without Gillyweed, they learned several things that week:

Harry learnt to cast the Muggle repelling charm, which allowed them to have a private beach section;  
Nym learnt how not to scrape him with her teeth, and suppress her gag reflex;  
Sex on the beach was a great cocktail, but a horrible idea, as sand literally got everywhere...;  
and that they could simply enjoy walking hand in hand over the promenade, enjoying each other's company.

All too soon the week ended and they had to go back. Harry's training regimen under Nym's guidance continued, and he really was getting into good shape.

He sent a few more letters to Headquarters holding no info about what he really was doing, Ron and Hermione sent nothing back.  
Ginny wrote a few short notes, but couldn't write much as her mother or Dumbledore inspected all outgoing mail.

Before they knew it, July too was drawing to a close. Nym had worked out lesson plans for the upcoming school year with Remus's help and sent them off to Hogwarts, and it was one week to Harry's birthday when they got a summons from Madam Bones. Tuesday, the 25th of July, the two apparated to the Ministry just after 9 in the morning and went up to the DMLE Head's office.

"Harry, Nymphadora, thank you for coming so quickly," Madam Bones greeted them. "Take a seat."

"I was wondering when we'd hear from you boss," Nym said.

"It's been a busy month Auror," Madam Bones let out a sigh. "I am being stonewalled at every point. I tried to build a case against the Death Eaters, I really did... but it turns out that former Minister Bagnold actually gave them all a full amnesty for any crimes committed, not just a pardon!"

"What does that mean exactly ma'am?" Harry took Nym's hand in his as he asked this, it didn't sound good.

"Unfortunately Harry, it means that even with your memory as evidence that people like Malfoy and Macnair are still active Death Eaters, until they are caught actually committing a crime, I cannot do anything against them." She looked guiltily at him.

"But they were there! With Voldemort! You can see their Dark Marks!" Harry cried out.

"Harry... please don't take this the wrong way, but there is no actual evidence that the person you saw was the Dark Lord," Madam Bones carefully said.

"I was bloody there for the bleedin' ritual! I fought him!" Harry would have stood up, but for Nym's arm holding him in place.

"Harry, I know that," Madam Bones stood up, placing both her hands on her desk in an imposing picture. "But you know what would happen if I take this before the judicial court? They'd claim that yes, you did see a ritual, and yes, the person in question claims to be You-Know-Who, but there is no factual proof. It could be someone under polyjuice or a glamour."  
Madam Bones sat back down, and took out her monocle to clean it, stalling. "I am annoyed with this as well Harry, but this is not just speculation. I asked an old friend of mine, Tiberius Ogden, who is one of the most senior members of the Wizengamot and someone I trust to be perfectly honest in all cases, to give me an oath of secrecy. After he agreed, I let him look over your memories and discussed the possibility of a trial with him. He was the one to bring up the possibility that they'd dismiss it all, and I'm afraid that's exactly how it would go."

"Fine!" Harry looked as annoyed as he sounded. "So what's next? We know the Dark Wanker is skulking around, but you won't do anything about it?"

"Hold your tongue young man!" Madam Bones calmly, but loudly answered him, then continued in a softer tone: "I am doing what I can Harry. You have to understand, the law is the law... even if it doesn't work in our favour. All my Aurors are under orders to watch the confirmed Death Eaters like a hawk, and the first time any one of them steps out of line, we're on them.  
"As for You-Know-Who himself... my most trusted Aurors know he is back now. I cannot tell everyone, as I have reasons to believe some of them are affiliated with the Death Eaters... or too loyal to Dumbledore..." she looked at Nym, who winced a bit.  
"Harry, the truth will come out. We are lucky that the Dark Lord has not made a single move so far. We're watching the werewolf packs, the vampire covens, and I have asked our friends on the Continent to watch for people going to the Giant tribes, but nothing seems to be happening. Whatever You-Know-Who is doing, it's not recruiting from outside."

"Sorry for my outburst," Harry said after a pause. "Okay... so I guess the Voldemort business is on hold. What about my godfather though?"

Madam Bones looked annoyed again. "Fudge," she simply said. "That... imbecile has it in his head that Sirius Black is You-Know-Who's right hand man, and is behind the trouble you had last year. I have raised the issue that he never had a trial, and that there may be evidence he is innocent, but Fudge refuses to allow me to call back the Kiss-on-Sight order."

"Just bloody great," Harry grumbled. "So even though you know he's innocent you're still going to murder him."

Madam Bones winced a bit. "Mister Potter, if any of my Aurors capture your godfather, I will do all I can to keep him safe in a Ministry Holding cell until he can be brought before the Wizengamot court... but you have to understand, Minister Fudge could demand him to be brought before a Dementor at any time."

Harry looked pensive a bit. "I'm not impressed by what passes for justice in the Ministry. So basically you're telling me that Sirius is best off trying to stay hidden?"

"Under this Minister, yes," Madam Bones admitted. "Harry, I am so sorry but there's nothing I can do about it. Minister Fudge is a corrupt bastard, but he is immensely popular with the Wizengamot... and unless he is caught with his pants down, so to speak, there is no chance we can get rid of him now."

"Yeah yeah," Harry let out a deep sigh. "Thanks for trying at least ma'am, and for being honest with me. That's more than I get from Dumbledore."

Harry was still annoyed when Nym took him home, at least until she managed to cheer him up like only she could.

–-

Minister Fudge read over the latest report from his Undersecretary. A frown appeared on his face and he called her in. "Dolores, what's this about Hogwarts? Don't you understand how important it is we get that school under control?" He demanded of her.

"Minister, I wasn't expecting Dumbledore to find someone this late in the year," Umbridge said in a sweet tone. "You know Hogwarts is not under obligation to report to us, so I only found out this week when I applied."

"But without you keeping an eye on the Headmaster, he can continue his foolish campaign against me!" Fudge looked worried. "Even with the Prophet reporting on that Potter boy being a liar prone to bouts of fantasy and Dumbledore losing his marbles, people are asking questions!"

"Don't worry Minister, I did not go in without a backup plan," Umbridge smiled. Flowers would have wilted, if Fudge had had any on his desk.  
"Under Educational Decree Number Seven, dating back to the 1700s, the Ministry preserves the right to replace any teacher who is not qualified to teach," she continued.

"That won't help," Fudge muttered. "That's the province of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and even though Binns has been dead for several years now, he still manages to get his students to pass with an Acceptable on Average."

"Oh, but he's not the worst teacher at that school," Umbridge really looked disgusting now as her smile went wider. "Dumbledore actually employs someone who has not even passed his own NEWTs, and therefore is fully disqualified to teach! And that's not even going into the fact the position is held by a demi-human creature..."

Fudge looked up pleased. "He made a simple mistake like that? Perfect... then that means..."

"That means I will simply show up at Hogwarts on September 1st, and demand to take the position of Professor of Care of Magical Creatures, as it has not been filled since 1993," Umbridge beamed.

"Dolores, I could kiss you!" Fudge exclaimed. Umbridge nearly swooned.  
"I see just one problem," Fudge said after a pause. "Care is an optional class, so there is a chance that Potter brat could simply drop it."

"I've thought about Potter," Umbridge's smile turned more sinister. "Tell me Minister, how... troublesome would it be if Potter had... an accident before Hogwarts?"

* * *

A/N 2: I've been thinking about the rating for this story. I started it as a 'T', but I've been skirting the line to 'M' almost from the start. Maybe I should just raise it. Making it a proper 'M' would mean I could write the lemons in Harry and Nym's relationship some more instead of just alluding to them as I have so far. I've put a poll on my profile, if you've got an opinion on this subject please vote there.

Update: well that is obvious... at just over 100 votes 96% thinks it should be M. Rating changed! I'll see about how detailed I feel comfortable getting in writing...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

A/N: Lemons in this chapter.

* * *

Harry was sleeping in. He thought he was dreaming and remembering his summer so far, when he felt himself grow hard and felt soft lips engulf his member. Harry let out a moan: "Nym..."

The sensation from his lower half intensified as he clearly felt more than heard someone giggle. Harry opened his eyes, and saw a head covered by an electric blue Mohawk bobbing over his lower half.  
"Oh Merlin... that feels so good Nym," Harry groaned.

Nym momentarily paused to say, "Morning lover," then took him back in.

"I'm... getting close..." Harry warned her. Nym intensified her ministrations, and Harry let out a groan as he came.

Nym moved up his body, and said: "Happy birthday hero," as she leant in for a kiss. Harry hesitated a moment but Nym would not be deterred, and she snogged him deeply.  
"Go take a shower and get dressed, Dobby has prepared breakfast," she said with a smile. "I've got a fun day planned for my fifteen-year-old hero."

"Oh? What exactly?" Harry asked her.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," Nym said in a sing-song voice, and moved off the bed. "I'm going to get dressed quickly, then I need to run a brief errand. I'll be back before you know it babe."  
Harry smiled at her, then went down the ladder to go to the bathroom.

–-

Harry took care of his morning duties and returned to the main room, where he found a breakfast prepared for him with all his favourite food, including treacle tart with clotted cream.  
"Thanks Dobby, this looks great," he called to the air.

Dobby appeared with a _pop_: "Happy Birthdays Great Master Harry Potter Sir, Dobby is being happy he is likings it," the Elf said in a happy tone, and disappeared again. Harry chuckled briefly. By now he had learned that House Elfs preferred not being seen as they went about their duties, which explained why they were seldom seen at Hogwarts. He sat down and started his breakfast.

Half an hour later the front door opened, and Nym returned, carrying a bag. Harry had just finished his breakfast, and was enjoying the last bit of treacle tart.  
"Welcome back," he called out.

"Thanks hero," Nym said with a smile. "Well, what do you think?"

Harry turned to look at her. Nym was not wearing pants, he immediately realised: she was wearing a black skirt that didn't reach her knees, and a pink shirt with a unicorn stallion on it. She was also blushing slightly.

"Wow! You... look hot!" Harry exclaimed.

"Thanks honey," Nym said, smiling back. "I thought I'd do something different for you today... you even get to choose my look... how do you want me?"

Harry looked up in sharp surprise and asked: "You're letting me choose your look? But I thought you hated it when people asked you to take a specific form?"

"I don't like it if others ask," Nym admitted, "but I am offering you today. A little extra present."

"Then... I want you to be your natural self," Harry decided. "Long hair and all."

"Sure you don't want me to to do something else?" Nym morphed, taking on the appearance of an actress from a film they had seen the day before. "You can have me be anyone you want, you know..."

"I want _you_, not some stranger," Harry affirmed.

"You're much too sweet for me," she smiled back, and took her natural form. "Oh! Present!" Nym grabbed the bag, and threw it over to Harry. His Seeker reflexes quickly caught it and he opened a small package.

"What is it?" he asked, turning it over and unpacking it. "A razor?" he asked quizzically.

"You're starting to need one lover," Nym smiled at him. "It's a mechanical one, but it's been spelled with an ever-sharp enchantment on the blade so you'll never need to replace it."

Harry beamed at her, "thanks! So what are the plans for today? More running?"

Nym shook her head, "Not today. Instead, we're going to Surrey."

"Surrey? Why would I want to go back there?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Nym smiled enigmatically. "Go get your coat mister, we have a train to catch."

–-

Surrey turned out to not just hold a particularly dislikeable village, but also was the location of a theme park called Thorpe Park... the first theme park Harry had ever went to. By coincidence, they were now within six miles of Little Whinging, but neither cared.

There were more types of rides than he dared imagine possible, but he particularly liked the roller-coasters... at times they made him feel like he was flying on his broom.

Having a hot girl cling to your arm as she screamed was a nice bonus as well!

Following a day full of attractions and overpriced bad quality food, they stayed until 6 pm. when the park closed and made their way back to the railway station. The train was not that crowded, so Harry looked up in surprise as Nym sat down on his lap.

"Nym? What are you doing?" he asked her softly.

"I had a great time today hero, hope you did as well?" his girlfriend asked.

"Definitely," Harry smiled. "This summer has been the best one of my life so far!"

"Mmmm... glad to hear it," Nym said.

The train started riding, and Harry was getting very distracted as his girl bounced up and down on his lap, in the same rhythm as the train on the tracks. It didn't take more than seconds before he was growing rock hard.

Nym obviously felt it as well. "Harry, can you see anyone watching us?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Not right now," Harry said, trying his hardest not to think of just how little fabric was separating the two of them now. "Why?"

"I have one more gift for you," Nym answered him. Quick as a Seeker, she reached between her legs, and unzipped his fly.

Harry's eyes shot wide as her hand went inside his underwear. "Nym! What are–" he began to protest, then it became obvious what his girl was planning, as she shifted her knickers to the side, and positioned her rear over him.

"I wish I could have given you my cherry hero, but that's long gone... but there is one place I've got that's yours first," Nym nearly whispered. She sat down... trapping him in her rear. "L– Love you hero," Nym grunted, pain flushing over her face before it passed as she managed to relax.

Harry stifled a moan. "Oh Merlin... love you too, Nym..."

Slowly she gyrated on his lap, using the train's bouncing to guide her own movements further. Harry looked around them frantically, desperately trying to find out if anyone was watching them.

Harry groaned some more as he felt himself getting close. Nym turned her head back and looked at him grinning widely, her face as flushed as his. "Do it hero... make me yours..." she softly said, then leant in with a kiss.  
As their lips met she bounced up, then down hard... and Harry went over the edge with a loud: "Oh Nym!"

The train rattled and squeaked as it came to a stop at the station. Nym let out a loud laugh as she moved off his lap, pulling her knickers back in place, and darted out the door. Harry quickly placed himself back in his fly, and followed her.  
"You minx!" he called out once they were on the platform. "We could have gotten caught!"

"Relax hero," Nym said with a giggle. "I cast a Notice-Me-Not on us before I entered the train, bet you didn't notice eh?"

"You mean we weren't in any risk at all?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Was hot believing we could be caught, right?" Nym giggled again, reaching down to shift her underwear. "I need to change now, you bad boy. So... how does it feel hero, claiming my last spot?" Her eyes twinkled a bit.

"Come here you, and I'll show you what it feels like," Harry said with a laugh, and reached for her. Laughing, Nym darted out of the way, running to the platform exit.

–-

Two hours earlier, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Dolores Umbridge stood on the cold shore north of Smoo Cave near Durness, Scotland, the closest mainland location to the Wizarding Prison of Azkaban. She had two Aurors with her and a warming charm cast on her, but still she was shivering.

The cause of this was not the cold, but rather the two demonic entities hovering in front of her... called from their home of Azkaban, two Dementors had come to shore.

"Y– You will g– go to the Dursley Re– Residence in Little Wh– Whinging, Surrey, and K– Kiss the P– Potter boy," she instructed them. "Un– Understood?"

The closest Dementor nodded, its hooded head slowly moving up and down.

"Af– After, go straight b– back to Azkaban, you hear?" Madam Umbridge ordered, and the Dementor nodded again. "Well, off you g– go then!" she shrieked, and the Dementors flowed away.

Still shivering, Madam Umbridge took out her wand, and cast: "Point Me, Harry Potter!" She nodded in satisfaction as it pointed straight to where she knew Surrey to be.

"Well? What are you two standing here for? We're going back to the Ministry!" she ordered the Aurors. She didn't need to worry about them talking, she had enough blackmail material on the both of them.  
'_Still, perhaps it's best I call in a favour with that Obliviator, and have their memories of today wiped_,' Madam Umbridge thought to herself. An evil smile broadened her toad-like face even further as she imagined the Potter boy lying on his bed, soul-less, and causing no more problems for her Minister.

–-

Meteorologists would wonder the next day how a weird cold front seemed to have formed in the north of Scotland and moved almost in a straight line down to south England, disregarding any known weather patterns. The occurrence was marked off as a measurement error.

The real cause was of course the two demons flying in search of their prey. Dementors were not fully bound to this plane of reality, and could move with incredible speed through the air. Wherever they went, they brought immense cold with them, as well as a feeling of dread.

They came from the Ninth Circle of Hell, the Traitor's Circle that was permanently frozen over. In ancient days a descendant of Cadmus Peverell, Judas Gaunt, had summoned them to the living world and had tied their service to the Warlock's Council. This compact had been inherited by the Ministry from the old, and so they were bound to follow the orders of the Ministry, at least until an heir of Judas Gaunt would arise. They had flown to Lord Voldemort's banners because he was this heir, but until he called for them, they would follow the Ministry for now.

In Little Whinging, in a worn down play-park near his home, Dudley Dursley was kicking a broken down children's swing. Summer just wasn't fun, with Harry not coming out of his room even if he taunted him with being a cowardly crybaby, and his gang had abandoned him as well: Piers had found a girlfriend somehow, Malcolm had been arrested for smoking weed and was in serious trouble with his parents, and the other hangers-on just weren't fun.  
Dudley pulled up his coat as he began to shiver. '_Where's this cold coming from?_' he wondered.  
The cold got worse, and Dudley started to feel afraid... "Who's there! S– Show yourself!" he yelled out. Seeing no-one, Dudley began to run for his home.  
He didn't make it four steps before he slipped on some ice. '_Ice? In Summer?_' Dudley stupidly wondered. The fear got worse, and he was shivering more from it than the cold now, when he felt but did not see bony fingers raise his chin. His vision grew dark as a shadow seemed to appear out of nowhere, and take the form of an immense blackness somewhat shaped like a hood...  
Dudley opened his mouth to scream, but instead of a sound, a silver stream came out, and as all the bad memories in his life passed before his eyes, Dudley's soul was sucked up by the Dementor.

The fat boy dropped to the ground as the Dementor released him, his eyes staring up at nothing. The Dementors glided forward to Privet Drive, and their target. The boy had been a nice snack... he _smelled_ like their target, so was free food. Two demons approached the house... and hit a ward line.

Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but more usually a common thief. He tended to get caught now and then, and sometimes had to spend up to a month in Azkaban. He was also the current guard of Privet Drive, although he used his guard shift as sleeping time instead. Covered under the Order's Invisibility Cloak, he was napping in the back garden.  
The moment the first Dementor hit the ward line, a gong was heard. Dung woke up with a start, and soiled his pants when he saw two Dementors hover in front of the wards protecting the house.

"E –Expecto Patronum," he somehow managed to cast his Patronus, and a silver Ferret appeared. With a loud hiss, the Dementors moved away from the wards, as the magical protector rushed towards them.

Dung was not the only one alerted. The Harry Potter simulacrum which had spent all its time in the boy's room sat up straight as the gong went off. Tonks had created an alert system in it, tied to the House Wards, so she would be notified if a wizard tried to contact Harry directly, or if the house was under attack. The simulacrum gave off a bright light, as it turned back into the wood it had transfigured from, and burnt up in a magical fire that was contained to only burn it, and not impact the room. Before Dung had even cast his Patronus, the simulacrum was gone.

–-

Harry and Nym were standing just outside the train station, kissing. He had his hands on her bum, and she was wrapped around him. Suddenly Nym jumped away, complaining: "Ouch! Hot, hot!"

Harry watched her pull out her wand, holding it carefully between two fingers only. "Nym? What's wrong?" he asked.

"My wand just heated up as if it was on fire... strange..." Nym said, inspecting it. Suddenly she paled, "Harry, we need to get you back to the Dursleys, now!"

"What? Why?" Harry asked. Instead of answering, Nym hugged him close, and they apparated away, re-appearing in the Dursley front garden.

"You go inside, quick! Call Dobby, and have him bring over all your stuff!" Nym pushed him to the front door.

"What's going on? Why?" Harry asked again.

"Oh for Morgana's sake..." Nym saw the silver glow of what could only be a Patronus out back. "Harry, it's Dementors! No time to waste, just do as I ask, okay? Please... it's very important you are inside, with all your stuff, as soon as possible!"

"O... okay," Harry said. Nym rushed off around the house, and Harry hesitated one more moment before opening the front door and stepping inside. Luckily the Dursleys often had the door unlocked.

"Dudders? Is that you dear?" his Aunt called. She saw Harry, and her face distorted into a deep frown and she addressed him: "You! When did you leave your room? And what's that you're wearing?"

"No time Aunt Petunia, I've got to hurry!" Harry yelled, and bounced up the stairs. He threw open the door to his room and rushed inside. As soon as he caught his breath, he called: "Dobby!"

With a _pop_, Dobby appeared, as well as Harry's school trunk, some loose books and essays, and Hedwig's cage.  
"Dobby is hearing Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks givings instructions to Mister Great Harry Potter Sir and has Mister Great Harry Potter Sir's belongings," the Elf blurted out. "Is Mister Great Harry Potter Sir in troubles?"

"Dobby, you're amazing," Harry let out a sigh of relief. "Where's Hedwig?"

"Owlie is out hunting," Dobby said, pulling his ears. "Dobby is not findings her... Dobby is sorry."

"That's all right Dobby, you did great," Harry smiled at the Elf. He saw a flash of silver lighting outside, and rushed to the window, calling over his shoulder: "Dobby, please disappear or whatever you do, I think we have company coming!"  
Dobby disappeared, as Harry threw open his window and looked to the back garden.

Nym and a wizard he did not know both had their wands out, and two silver Patronuses were keeping the shadowy forms of Dementors at bay: his Nym's hare, and a ferret. Then with a loud crack four other wizards appeared: Harry recognised his Headmaster, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, and a fourth man, big and black and bald. They all cast their own Patronuses, and the Dementors shrieked, and flew off.

"What the devil is going on here boy!" Vernon Dursley kicked open the door to Harry's room, and stamped inside. "We had a deal, boy! You were to stay inside, and we wouldn't bother you! Now what is going on down there?"

"Uncle! I... I can explain," Harry startled.

"You'd better boy, or you'll regret it," Vernon threatened him.

Harry heard a door slam open downstairs, and his Aunt cry out in protest, then multiple people coming up the stairs.

"Harry my boy! Thank Merlin you're all right," Dumbledore said as five wizards rushed inside the room. Harry thought Nym looked tired.

"What is the bloody meaning of this! Out of my house you!" Vernon bellowed.

"Oh shut up you disgusting slob," Nym whipped out her wand, and cast a silencing spell at Vernon. He continued yelling, but nothing could be heard, and the presence of several adults prevented him from taking action.

"Thank you Nymphadora," Dumbledore said, "Harry, did you cast any spells tonight?"

"No sir," Harry answered.

"Arthur, Kingsley, please take Harry to Headquarters... oh and Nymphadora too. Dung and I are going to the Ministry, to find out what two Dementors were doing here," Dumbledore said. "Nymphadora, we'll have a chat later on why you were here... not that I mind you protecting Harry and Dung."

"Yes sir," Nym replied. Dumbledore grabbed Dung, and they apparated away.

"I'm going to Headquarters? Is that were Hermione and Ginny are?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry," Arthur replied. "Tonks, Kingsley, can you help Harry pack?"

The black Auror and Nym nodded, and began picking up Harry's belongings... which Dobby had deposited there only minutes before.

"Here Harry, read this," Arthur gave him a note from a pocket. The note was handwritten, in what Harry recognised as Dumbledore's scrawl. It said:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

"What's the Order of the –?" Harry began.

"Not now, lad," Arthur cut him off. "Tonks, Kingsley, we ready?" The two Aurors nodded, and Arthur took Harry by the arm. "Off we go then lad."

The four disappeared out of Harry's bedroom, leaving a still silenced and very furious Vernon Dursley behind. Petunia was shrieking bloody murder downstairs, she hadn't dared follow the four upstairs.

And in a park just a few streets off, a fat boy lay on his back staring upwards but seeing nothing.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a pain to write... hope it came out better than I fear it did.

I got everything I wanted in it at least. And finally Harry is at Grimmauld Place so I can advance the plot.  
Quite a birthday eh?

I missed last week's update. I'm afraid I'll need to move to bi-weekly updates for this story until I finish 'One Misfired Spell Later'. Working on two stories at the same time as well as my short stories for the Quidditch League is proving a bit too much to do in one week.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: Mild implied lemon.

–-

Arthur and Harry re-materialized in a quiet cul-de-sac Harry didn't recognise at all.

"What are we doing here? I thought we were going to Head –" he began to ask, but Arthur shushed him.

"Harry, think of the note you just read!" he insisted. Behind them, Tonks and Kingsley popped into being, with Harry's trunk.

Harry focused on the words, and before him the houses numbered eleven and thirteen seemed to move out of the way, with a third house appearing in the middle. Despite all the row houses being the same, something about number twelve made it look sinister. It wasn't just that there was no light behind the windows, but an overall feeling of unpleasantness hung about it.

"Quick Harry, get in," Arthur ushered him. Harry moved forward and made to ring the bell, but Arthur's hand stayed him. "Just go in, it's open," he said. Harry went inside, and found himself in a dark hallway with a large curtain hanging on one wall. He made to reach for it but again Arthur stopped him. "Just go past, down the stairs," he said in a whisper.

Harry made to step forward. Suddenly a loud clanging sound came from behind them, and Harry half turned just in time to see Nym trip over a troll's leg umbrella stand that Harry swore had been standing in the corner a second before, but was now straight in front of the door. Nym fell forward and he rushed to catch her, only for her to land on top of him and them both crashing to the ground.

The curtain rushed open, and Harry looked up to see a painting of a sour-faced woman glaring down at him. She took a deep breath – weird, Harry thought for a moment, that paintings seemed to need to breathe at all – and then let loose:

"Filth! Fornicating Mudbloods! KREACHER!"

"Mistress Walburga calls?" A nasty looking House Elf came skulking out the door across from the painting, and glared as it looked at Harry and Nymphadora. "Kreacher is takings out the trash," it muttered nastily.

"Oh Merlin who set her off this time?" Sirius' voice sounded as he came running up the stairs. "Oh, Nymphadora, I should've known." Sirius grinned as he saw the two of them on the floor. "Hey cousin, if you want to get busy with birthday boy there, save it for the bedroom all right?"

He barked a brief laugh, then glared at the Elf. "Kreacher, you good for nothing little shit, get lost," he bit to the creature. "As for you mother, SHUT UP!" he yelled at the painting.

Harry and Nym got to their feet, helped by Arthur and Kingsley. "Erm, well, just go downstairs Harry, Tonks, we'll be down in a bit," Arthur said.

"Is it always this... mental here?" Harry asked softly to Nym.

"Pretty much," his girlfriend said. "Sorry about just now, I swear that thing is cursed to hate me..."

"I don't mind you jumping me Nym," Harry stepped into the stairwell leading down, and Nym followed after him, a wide smile on her face.

The stairs exited in a small kitchen and dining room. The table was filled with Weasleys: Fred and George were eating some bread, Ginny was reading some book, and Ron was – no surprise there – bickering with Hermione.

Ginny was first to notice them: "Harry! Happy birthday!" she exclaimed, dropping her book and rushing to hug him.

"Hey Gin-Gin," Harry said with a smile on his face as he hugged the red-head.

"Been working out have we? Nice muscles there," Ginny said. "She's good on you it seems," she whispered before letting go and moving to say hello to Tonks.

Ron and Hermione stopped their fighting when Ginny rushed forward.

"Oi mate, good t'have you here," Ron said. Hermione looked at Harry and her jaw dropped open a bit... Harry had turned into a hunk! Gone was the scrawny kid, this Harry had some nice muscles, and was wearing well-fitting clothes. She was lost for words.

"Hello Ronald, Hermione," Harry cordially nodded. "It's nice to see you after all the letters we exchanged... oh wait."

Hermione winced as the message hit. "Harry, you have to understand, Headmaster Dumbledore said –" she began to explain herself, rushing to her feet.

"Save it Hermione, no need to explain yourself to me," Harry said. "You look well. Have you been here long then?"

"Harry, really, it's all because the Headmaster said –" Hermione began again. This time she was interrupted by several people coming down the stairs: Sirius, Arthur, Molly, and Remus.

"Harry dear! Happy birthday, it's so nice you're here!" Molly rushed past Tonks to crush Harry into her, as he experienced her hugs. Tonks let out a small grunt as the large woman pushed her against the wall accidentally.

"Hey there pup," Remus said once Molly let go of Harry.

Sirius had a mischievous smirk on his face as he entered the room, standing next to Tonks. "Hey cuz, was getting Harry here easy? Or was he a pain in the bum?" He gave her a small spank on the rear, causing Tonks to let out a small shriek.

"Are you quite all right dear?" Molly asked concernedly.

"Y– Yes Molly... I just pulled a muscle during exercise," Tonks said through clipped teeth. Her eyes promised murder on Sirius.

"Well, now that we're all here..." Molly stepped over to the pantry, and took out a large cake: "Happy birthday Harry! We're so happy to have you here with us!"

"She's been working on it –"  
"Ever since we heard you were in trouble again –"  
"Harry," the twins spoke.  
"Good you're here,"  
"Gin-Gin was going crazy," they continued.

Harry laughed and took a seat next to Ginny, Tonks sitting down on his other side – with an extra pillow – and a small birthday celebration began. Throughout Harry noticed Hermione couldn't stop staring at him.

–-

Dumbledore and Dung appeared in the Ministry atrium. Dumbledore had Dung still by the arm as he stepped quickly to the security desk. The guard saw them approach, and rose from his seat.

"Erm, do you have an appointment Headmaster?" he asked.

"You're no longer in school Walton," Dumbledore said in a genial tone. "And no, I don't. I need to see Madam Bones or another high ranking DMLE Member ASAP though."

"Err... right, sir," Walton said. "Let me send a message now. Please wait here." He scribbled something on a note, and cast a spell that caused it to take the form of a paper aeroplane, and threw it in the direction of the lifts.

Dumbledore waited, outwardly calm, still holding onto the arm of Dung, until Amelia Bones herself came down, less than five minutes later, flanked by an Auror.

"Chief Warlock, what brings you here that is so urgent?" she asked.

"Amelia, there was a Dementor attack in a Muggle area not fifteen minutes ago. Mr Fletcher here with the assistance of another witch held them off until I could come for support. I need you to send an Auror to Azkaban straight away and find out if any are missing."

"Merlin..." Amelia paled a bit. "Were there any casualties?"

"Not that I could see, but we need to sweep the area and perhaps involve the Obliviators. The Dementors fled once they were repelled."

"Right," Amelia nodded. "Mr Fletcher, my Auror here will take you up to take your statement." To the Auror: "Hurry up Williger, and send a squad to Azkaban as well as an investigation crew and obliviators to – where are we going Mr Dumbledore?" she asked the Headmaster.

"Little Whinging, Surrey," Dumbledore said. "They can floo to 'Arabella Figg', she's a squib with an active floo living nearby."

"Got that?" Amelia barked at the Auror, then nodded at Dumbledore. "After you?" Dumbledore turned and moved for the floos, Amelia and her Auror in tow.

–-

In the meantime someone had come across Dudley. Finding the teen alive but unresponsive, they called 999 from a nearby home, and an ambulance was sent. Before Dumbledore even stepped out of Arabella Figg's floo, Dudley was loaded on a stretcher and was being rushed to the hospital as a suspected drug overdose victim.

–-

At Grimmauld Place the cake was eaten, and small gifts given – Hermione apologized, stammering a bit, that she hadn't counted on him arriving yet so hadn't had chance to shop. Molly decided it was time for the 'children' to retire to bed now.

"Where am I sleeping?" Harry asked.

"You're with me mate," Ron started.

Sirius overheard them, "Top floor Harry. Hope you don't mind taking my brother's old room."

"Sirius! I hardly think it's proper," Molly protested.

"Molly, it's my house, and you know the room is clean" Sirius said. "Besides, I've got the room next door. You wouldn't deny me a chance to chat a bit with my only godson in private?"

"I suppose not, but surely Harry, you want to stay with Ron? Have a chance to catch up?" Molly tried.

"I'll stay with Sirius," Harry said. "Ronald and I can talk enough during the school year as it is."

"Fine! That's settled then," Sirius said with a smile. "Tonksie, why don't you show him where it is? You've been there before. I'll be by in a bit."

"Stay quiet in the stairwell please," Molly pleaded.

Harry waved bye to the Weasleys and others, then followed Tonks up the stairs. "You okay love?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I am going to kill your godfather, just so you know," Tonks grumbled. "No idea how he sniffed it out that fast, but I really _am_ a little sore down there..."

She pointed out who was staying on the various floors as they went up, then they came to the fourth floor. "Second door is Sirius', I guess you'll be staying here," she said as she opened the door.

Harry looked in, and found a room that seemed to be frozen in the 70s somehow, all in green and silver.

"Slytherin eh?" he asked.

"All Blacks except for that scoundrel were," Tonks said. She went in with him, and pushed the door closed.

Harry looked around a bit more. "Not really my style, but better than bunking with Ronald the snore machine. Did you notice he didn't even wish me happy birthday? And what was up with Hermione's weird glances all the time?"

Tonks let out a giggle, "isn't it obvious hero? Seems like Little Miss Bookworm has a crush on you... too bad for her you're taken."

Harry blinked twice, then let out a laugh himself. "Oh man, just what I need... well tough, for her. I have exactly who I want, my little Nymmie..." He moved closer to her, and snaked his hands around her and hugged her close. Tonks lowered her head and kissed him deeply.

"Oh Merlin it's going to be so lonely without you," she mumbled as she just held him. "Not how I planned your birthday to end hero, I was foreseeing a sappy film on the couch and maybe a massage later..." She let out a giggle as she felt something familiar press against her leg.  
"Oh my poor hero, need me to take care of that?"

"Think you could? Won't we get in trouble?" Harry asked her, looking at the door.

"I'll just have to be quick then won't I?" Tonks knelt down, and began undoing Harry's pants.

"Love, I'm not sure about this... oooh." Harry's protest ended as she licked across his tip, and sucked his head inside. She hummed around him as her tongue went to work, and her skilled technique quickly brought Harry to the edge. With a loud cry of "Nym!" he erupted in her mouth.

Tonks had only just swallowed when someone knocked on the door. Harry fumbled with his pants to get dressed again as Nym stood up and used her metamorphmagus skill to fight her blush. Just in time, as the door opened and Sirius stepped through carrying Harry's bag.

"Merlin you two, at least use a silencing charm, I heard you from the next floor down pup," Sirius barked a laugh as he saw Tonks standing there, her hair turning as red as the blush that crept back.

"You... you're dead!" Tonks glared, fumbling for her wand.

"Easy there cousin!" Sirius raised his hands in surrender. "Before you kill me, let me show you a little something..." he stepped past them into the room, and pressed a knot on the far wall. A small passage opened.

"Where does that lead?" Harry looked in, intrigued.

"Up to the attic... and a place where someone could apparate in or out unnoticed," Sirius said with a grin. "Just remember to use silencing charms and a locking spell on your door pup... and your little girlfriend here can, well, 'cum' and go as you like, without anyone knowing..."

Harry and Tonks shared a meaningful glance, then Tonks spoke up. "Okay, you can live for now."

"I'll let you get to it then," Sirius shot them a wink. "I'll tell the others you left, Tonks, and that Harry is tired and went to bed. Gnite!" He closed the door behind him.

"Well, looks like you're not rid of me just yet," Tonks smiled.

"I believe you promised me a massage?" Harry waggled his eyebrows.

"Let's break in that bed then hero..." Tonks started stripping, Harry quick to follow.

Outside the door, Sirius shook his head and cast a silencing and locking charm for them. As he turned to go back down, he saw Kreacher glaring at him.

"No Good Master is letting them use Master Regulus room?" the House Elf actually growled.

"Yes Kreacher, I am," Sirius said. "I haven't told him yet, but I've made Harry my heir in everything, understood?"

"Nasty Half-blood Potter is the Black heir?" Kreacher sounded surprised. He looked conflicted for a moment, then let out a sigh. "Kreacher will allow the Black Heir to make little Wizards with the outcast's child then. The Family must survive. Kreacher hopes No Good Master has the courtesy to die soon so he has a better Master to serve."

"Whatever Kreacher. Get out of my sight before I kick you," Sirius countered, and the Elf skulked away.

* * *

A/N 2: This story won best Harry/Tonks in the Non-Canon awards! Thanks to anyone who voted for me :)

Next chapter some time skips to take us through the summer, following the fallout of the Dementor attack of course.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Late at night Kreacher crept into Master Regulus' room. He looked at Master Regulus' bed, and saw the nasty Half-Blood – no, the Black heir – and the outcast's child entwined in each other's arms lying on top of the covers.  
"Kreacher hopes Young Heir does his duty soon, Family is needing more members," the Elf muttered to himself. He waved his hands in a circular pattern, and a brown glow softly appeared over Tonks' stomach area.  
"Not good, not good at all," the Elf muttered. "Kreacher will take care of that." He waved his hands once more and the blanket softly rose and covered the coupled pair, then left the room.

The next morning Tonks woke in her favourite position: wrapped around her lover, and feeling his hardness press against her leg. Tonks smiled wide as she repositioned herself over Harry, and guided his hot rod back where it belonged. With a groan of content she lowered herself over him, and began softly rocking back and forth.

"Oh Nym..." Harry moaned while he woke up. His arms reached up to embrace his lover and he pulled her down for a deep kiss.

"Morning... love... oh Merlin this is how I always want to wake up," Tonks panted.

"I'm... fine with that..." Harry's expression hardened, he let out a deep grunt, and released himself in her folds.

"Mmm... I love the feeling of you inside me lover," Nym cooed down at him as she softly rocked back and forth waiting for him to finish.

Tonks was lying half on top of Harry, their lower halves still connected, and they both dozed off a little again. Then they were woken by a knock on their door.

"Harry? Breakfast will be ready in a bit," Sirius' voice sounded. Then, sound a bit amused: "If we have any guests... it's best if they come in through the front door okay? See you in a bit pup."

Harry looked at her and grinned, "Well my lady, join me for breakfast? Or do we have time for some more fun first?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Nice try hero, but I need to quickly pop by my flat and change clothes, or someone'll ask," Tonks said with a soft laugh as she got up. "But if you're good, I'll 'show you around' here later in private okay?"

She got up from the bed, put her clothes on quickly, and hit the knot on the back wall to open the secret passage. Harry watched her leave, then with a sigh got up from the bed. Someone had placed a towel near the door so he grabbed it, and went out the door to take a shower in the fourth floor bathroom.

–-

Harry had the towel wrapped around him as he stepped back into his room, and saw someone standing there. He didn't need to see her face to know it was Hermione. His Gryffindor year mate had his shirt from the previous day in her hands, pressing it up to her face as he walked in.

Harry cleared his throat, and Hermione turned on a dime, a deep blush rising on her face.

"Mo... morning Harry!" she blurted out. "I... I came to see if you were up."

"Hello Hermione," Harry said calmly. "Why do you have my shirt?"

"Err... I... that is..." Hermione looked almost pained as she looked for words. Then she blurted out: "Why does it smell so weird in here? Have you been doing something? You should at least air the room out Harry you know, this is Sirius' home and he is gracefully allowing us all to stay here, the least you could do is–"

"I get it," Harry interrupted her, a little curtly. "I'll open a window before I leave. Now I'd like to get dressed okay?"

"Get dressed?" Hermione looked him over, and her blush intensified. "Oh!"

Harry noticed her eyes were roaming over his body, taking in every detail. A little amused, he said: "Are you going to leave, or do you want to watch me?"

"Watch you?" Hermione asked, then shook her head. "I... I'll be downstairs. We're eating in the kitchen, in the basement Harry." She realised she still was holding his shirt, dropped it, rushed out the door, and threw it closed behind her.

"Oh boy," Harry let out a small laugh. "She's got it bad."

–-

Tonks showed up during breakfast. "You know, this is the first time that bloody umbrella stand didn't trip me," she mentioned as she plopped down across from Harry at the breakfast table.

"You with your conspiracy theories Tonks dear," Molly laughed. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Yes please," Tonks said. "Morning kiddos," she greeted Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Fred and George had grabbed some toast and left before she arrived.

"Strange, where is it?" Molly looked in the pantry but couldn't find the juice. There was some noise from the boiler room, but she ignored it. Kreacher kept his room there, and sometimes he made a fuss.

–-

Two House Elfs stood glaring at each other in the boiler room.

"I is Kreacher of the House of Black, who is you, Elf?" Kreacher demanded of the intruder, who was holding the flask with pumpkin juice. The intruder had popped in just as Kreacher was preparing to pour in a smaller phial, and had snared it from his hands.

"I is Dobby, servant to the Great Master Harry Potter Sir and Great Master Harry Potter Sir's Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks. Why is Elf Kreacher puttings Potion in drink of Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks?" Dobby defiantly answered, hiding the juice behind his back.

"Kreacher is serving The Family. Half-blood Potter is Black Heir, and is mating with outcast's child. Outcast's child is using Potion to stop pregnancies. Kreacher is givings her anti-dote," Kreacher explained.

Dobby frowned. "Why Elf Kreacher wants giving Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks antidote?"

"Kreacher wants Black Family to grow. Black Heir needs to be making little wizards with mate. Mate must be fertile," Kreacher explained.

"Dobby is not sure Great Master Harry Potter Sir will be likings this," Dobby said. "Will Elf Kreacher swear Potion will not be of harm for Miss Just-Call-Me-Tonks if Dobby gives Elf Kreacher the juice?"

Kreacher scoffed, "Elf Dobby is insulting Kreacher! Kreacher will never harm Heir to Family or Heir's mate. Now Elf Dobby will hand over juice or Kreacher will get angry."

"Dobby will bes watching Elf Kreacher," Dobby glared back. "But Dobby also wants Master Great Harry Potter Sir to be happy, and wizards makings little wizards are happy." He handed the flask back over.

Kreacher snapped it back with a triumphant look, and poured in the phial he had been holding. "Now Kreacher wants Elf Dobby to leave. If Kreacher sees Elf Dobby again before Master calls Elf Dobby, Kreacher will punish Elf Dobby."

"Dobby will be leavings, but will be watchings Elf Kreacher _closely_," Dobby glared back, and popped out.

"Elf Dobby is no good insane Elf," Kreacher muttered. Then he snapped the fingers of his free hand, and invisibly popped back into the kitchen. He placed the pumpkin juice on the kitchen counter.

–-

Molly turned around and saw the pumpkin juice. "Weird, I could've sworn..." she muttered to herself. "Never mind. Here's your pumpkin juice dear," she poured a goblet, and handed it over to Tonks.

"Thanks Molly," Tonks smiled. She took a deep sip. Kreacher, watching her while invisible, nodded with satisfaction and popped to the top floor. With that taken care of, he could get to work cleaning the house. He would not clean for his No Good Master, but _would_ clean Master Regulus' room for the Black Heir. Even if the Black Heir was a nasty Half-Blood, he still had Black blood through his grandmother.

–-

Following the late breakfast Tonks was roped into cleaning duty along with the others, and she, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry were busy in the library, dusting off piles of books and the shelves.

Molly entered the room. "Tonks dear? Headmaster Dumbledore has arrived, there is a small meeting. You can join us if you like."

"What meeting?" Harry asked.

"Order business Harry, you and the girls just keep working here all right? The kitchen is off-limits for now," Molly said. Tonks shot him an apologetic look, and followed the Weasley matriarch.

"Quick Harry, with me," Ginny said. She took him by the hand and pulled him to the stairwell, then they crept down to the ground floor. Hermione followed.  
Fred, George, and Ron were already there, lurking near the stairwell. The twins were lowering two cords down, then they saw the three newcomers, and lowered another string.

"Here Ginny, you and Harry take this one," one of the twins tossed what looked like an ear on a string to his sister. The red-head caught it, and waved Harry closer.

"What's this? Why are we here?" Harry asked.

"Hush Harry, or we'll all get caught," Hermione chided him. "The twins call them Extendable Ears... they are spying in on the Order meeting this way."

"Not like you're complaining too much when we're using them 'Mione, you know they're not telling us nothing," Ron complained. "This way at least we stay informed Harry... just don't let them find out okay?"

Harry nodded, and crouched down next to Ginny as they listened in on the meeting in the kitchen. Despite her claim claiming spying was wrong, Hermione made sure she, too, could listen in.

–-

"Nymphadora, good of you to join us," Dumbledore said. He ignored the frown on Tonks' face as he waited for everyone to sit down. Everyone being himself, Tonks, Sirius and Remus, Molly, Professor Snape, and Dung Fletcher. The other Order members were either at work, or couldn't make it for various reasons.

"Did you learn more about the Dementor attack on Harry?" Tonks asked.

"I'll get to that in a little while," Dumbledore answered. "First, Severus has a report on Voldemort I believe." Several people flinched at the name.

Snape cleared his throat and waited until he got everyone's attention. "The Dark Lord has been suffering from some kind of malady recently, which is why I believe there have been no structured attacks. I am called to his bedside almost daily, and have to invent new pain killing potions."

"What kind of malady? Is it related to his resurrection?" Remus asked.

"I do not know, nor particularly care," Snape spat at the wolf. "Just know that for the time being, he is down and I'm doing my best to keep it that way."

"Why don't you just poison him and get it over with? Seems like you have a perfect opportunity," Sirius offered.

"Typical Black, speaking without thinking!" Snape yelled as he glared at Sirius. "Think for a moment, imbecile! The Dark Lord is a skilled legilimencer, if I were to go there with the intent to kill him he'd find out before I even made it through the door. He may be ill, but he's still more than capable of killing me with a thought."

"Little loss there," Sirius said.

Before Snape could say something back, Dumbledore coughed. "Thank you Severus. We will have to see if an opportunity to take Voldemort on will arise from this, please keep us informed. Now then, on to the Dementor attack."

Everyone snapped to attention, including the spies one floor above.

"The good news is that we have insurmountable proof that there were at least two Dementors present. The DMLE investigators found their traces, and two of their number were missing on Azkaban at the first count."

"First count?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, it seems they slipped through Azkaban's wards and returned some time after. The Aurors counted ninety-eight at first, but a later count found the full hundred. Which, as far as we can know, always has been the full extent of their number," Dumbledore answered her.  
"The bad news is that we could not find out any reason why they were sent after Harry. There is no record of anyone sending them away, but the Dementors claim they were following a direct order. This is very concerning as it appears that whoever decided to attack Harry has managed to cover their tracks. I tried to convince Cornelius we need more guards to keep track of the Dementors at all times, especially since they are likely to side with Voldemort should he openly return, but sadly the Minister still refuses to see reason. I fear he may try to oust me at the Wizengamot before the summer ends," the Headmaster concluded.

"Don't you think we should tell Harry then? If his life is in danger, surely he deserves to know?" Tonks spoke up.

"No, I think not," Dumbledore said in a stern voice. "With Harry's situation being what it is, it is best he is kept far away from any news on Voldemort. We can't risk him learning what we know."

Upstairs, several eyes focused on Harry, who could only shrug in reply. He had no idea what Dumbledore meant.

"Which brings us to the evening of the attack itself. I tried asking the Dursleys for their memory of the evening, but sadly when I returned to them they were not at home. A neighbour informed me Harry's cousin had some kind of accident and was hospitalized, and the Dursleys had gone to be with him," Dumbledore recalled.  
"Nymphadora, while Dung here is grateful for your help in securing the wards and holding the demons off, your presence there was unexpected. Would you care to explain?" He stared her down.

"Well... err.. I was concerned about Harry," Tonks said. "I know you ordered me not to contact him, but he's still family, you know? So I was nearby, just in case."

"I see," Dumbledore stroked his beard. "But you have not been inside the Dursley home?"

"No sir, I only went in after the attack" Tonks truthfully answered. It _was_ true... the wards were already under assault when she and Harry had gone there.

"Good, good," Dumbledore swallowed the half lie. "I know you see him as family Nymphadora, but Harry needs to be as isolated as possible this coming school year. Can I trust on you to be strict with him?"

"May I ask why, sir?" Tonks frowned.

"The Minister is refusing to see the truth about Voldemort's return still," Dumbledore said. "He is also continuing his libel campaign against both me, and young Harry. We cannot risk the existence of the Order becoming general knowledge, too many people already know as is, therefore it must appear as if Harry is no more than a student to you."

"But sir! Surely just being friendly to Harry won't be a problem?" Tonks protested.

"It is nothing I did not ask Remus to do two years ago," Dumbledore countered. "Perhaps you can take some advice from Severus on how to deal with Harry?"

Snape grimaced at the idea, and Tonks frowned.

"Well with that settled, we should talk about the guard at the Ministry. Hestia is currently disillusioned there and I believe Arthur is to take her spot, right Molly?" Dumbledore asked.

Upstairs, the twins began raising the Ears. "Best we stop now, usually they end the meeting after this topic," one said.

"Oi Harry mate, what is that 'situation' of your's Dumbledore mentioned?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea," Harry admitted. "Wish I knew... maybe it'd explain why Dumbledore was so insistent nobody contacted me before I got here. Good thing my _real_ friend here ignored his orders," he hugged Ginny, while glaring at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked away guiltily, Ron didn't seem bothered. "Don't know why you think it's such a big deal mate. He _is_ the Headmaster, you know."

"That's fine Ronald," Harry said calmly and got up. "Well, I'm going back to work before Mrs Weasley finds out. I suggest you do the same." He walked off.

"Ron, you really are stupid," Ginny said, sounding annoyed.

"Oi Gin-Gin, watch your words," Ron protested. "What did I do?"

The twins answered for her: "Well little brother,"  
"If you are too dense to see why Harry is annoyed,"  
"We think Gin-Gin is right."  
"Perhaps you should have been named mo-Ron at birth,"  
they finished.

Ron glared at them. "Oi! You're my brothers, you're supposed to take my side!"

"Little brother,"  
"It is our sworn duty,"  
"As your older and wiser siblings,"  
"To point out your mistakes,"  
"And to punish you when necessary,"  
the twins said, a twinkle appearing in their eyes.

"You wouldn't! I'll tell mum!" Ron protested.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look and got up, leaving the Weasley brothers to their starting row. Ginny opened the door to the formal dining room, and waved Hermione in.

"We need to talk," she said to the older Gryffindor girl.

"About Harry?" Hermione sounded a bit sad. "I know he is angry, but the Headmaster specifically said –"

"And you're supposed to be smart?" Ginny sighed. "Listen, I know you like to follow the rules... well when you're not spying with the rest of us," she smiled a bit. Hermione brightened a bit as well.  
"But you've got to realise, you really were wrong when you decided to ignore Harry's letters," Ginny continued.

"Surely Harry understands it was on Professor Dumbledore's orders?" Hermione protested.

"Argh, listen to yourself! Who is your friend, the Headmaster or Harry? What if Professor Dumbledore came to you and said that you had to marry Draco Malfoy for some reason, would you do it?"

Hermione turned green, "Marry Draco? Never!"

"So you wouldn't just follow _any_ order then? Why then did you pick the Headmaster over Harry? I thought he was your best friend? Do you want to lose him? Because you're doing a damned fine job of driving him away!" Ginny railed in on her.

"No, no, I... I don't know," Hermione weakly protested. "Oh what can I do? He hates me now..."

"Silly girl," Ginny hugged her. "Just apologize to him and promise never to betray him again... and really don't do it then. He'll forgive you this time."

"I... I'll do that," Hermione said with determination. "Can... can you make sure we have some privacy? Harry'll be in the library, so I'll do it now... no chance like the present eh?"

"That a girl," Ginny beamed at her. "Go get your friend back. I'll stand guard."

Hermione shot her a grateful smile as they left the formal room. They passed Ron, who was tied up against the wall and painted purple and white – apparently the twins had decided an object lesson was in order – and went up the stairs. No comment was needed, a shared grin told them both what they thought of Ron learning his lesson.

Ginny stood guard in front of the door, and Hermione went inside. She found Harry placing books back on the boards, and stood there a bit gathering her thoughts.

Harry noticed her, "Hey. I've got this side, why don't you start over there?" His tone was neutral, without the warmth he usually had in it.

"Harry..." Hermione said, trailing off. Harry turned and looked at her, raising one eye-brow in question.

"Harry... I am so sorry for being such a bad friend and not contacting you just because the Professor said so and I feel really bad and I know I was wrong and I won't ever do it again and I hate how lonely you must have been and I hope you can forgive me?" she blurted out.

Harry blinked twice... "Err... what?"

"Oh Harry!" Hermione rushed towards him, hugging him close. Despite his mixed feelings on her, Harry accepted the hug, and soon had the air squeezed out of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Hermione sobbed on his shoulder.

Harry hugged her back, and said, "It's all right, I forgive you."

Hermione looked up at him, her large brown eyes wet from tears. "Really?" she asked in a small voice.

"Of course," Harry smiled at her. "You're my friend, and friends forgive mistakes."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione moved her head closer to his, and kissed him.

For a moment Harry just stood there, as his probably best friend mashed her lips onto hers, then he pulled his head to the side, and gently pushed her away.  
"Let's not go there all right?" he commented.

"But... but..." Hermione was flustered, and unwilling to meet his eyes. Then, in a small voice, "Don't you think I'm attractive?"

"Merlin no, you're beautiful," Harry quickly said.

"Then... then why don't you want to kiss me?" Hermione softly said. "Is it because I listened to Professor Dumbledore? Because... I'll do anything to make it up to you Harry, anything!"  
With a shaking hand, she began to unbutton her blouse.

Harry's eyes grew wide as she saw her bra revealed, and realised what she was doing. "Hermione, stop!" He placed his hands on hers before she could go further, and caught her eyes.  
"Listen... I would have loved to try to see if we could work out as a couple if things were different... but I am already with someone," he said gently.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked softly. "Ginny? She could have said so if it's her..."

"No, it's not Ginny... it's not any of our classmates," Harry assured her. Hermione let out a sob, and he hugged her close again. "Shhh... no need to cry. I still love you... as a friend, okay?"

"Don't... don't mention this to the others okay? I can't stand being teased over this," Hermione said, sounding miserable.

"Promise," Harry agreed. Hermione held on to him closely as she tried to come to grounds with her conflicting emotions.

On the other side of the library door, Tonks nodded, pleased to herself, and she cast a charm to remove the one way see-through effect she had placed on the door.

"You're so lucky with him," Ginny commented. "Weren't you worried, when Hermione confessed?"

"Nah, she's got a nice rack, but I know my Harry," Tonks stated with conviction. "Hopefully with this out of the way, they can become friends again. Merlin knows my hero needs them."

* * *

A/N: At this rate I'll be 20 chapters in before I make it to Hogwarts!  
Hope I can work in a time skip next chapter, there's just too much to tell =D


End file.
